


Teach me.

by Inniscarlet



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inniscarlet/pseuds/Inniscarlet
Summary: Chloe is Beca's brother new teacher
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	1. I'm the new teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again guys, I was trying to do a one shoot but it seems that's quite impossible for me so here you have the first part of this new story. I hope you like it! :)

Beca was picking up her brother once again and she was annoyed at her father. If he didn’t have the time to take care of his children, why have one this late in the game? Don’t get her wrong, she loved her little brother, well, half-brother, but she had things to do.

She was in line waiting for the rest of parents to pick up their children but it was taking longer than usual. “My goodness, I know Mrs Reynolds is old but she is taking forever today” Beca said out loud to herself.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? Mrs Reynolds is gone. They have a new teacher” A man waiting behind Beca said.

“What? A new teacher?” The man nodded. Beca saw everyone leaving the class with a huge smile. This was not a day where she wanted to meet new people. She was already late for work and she wanted to kill her father.

“Hello, you must be Mrs Mitchell” Beca who was looking down looked up and saw the bluest eyes she’s ever seen. She noticed she was staring when the other woman chuckled and Beca’s knees went week.

“Oh…hi, no. I’m not Mrs. Mitchell” Beca found herself smiling. “That’s my father’s wife” Beca walked inside the class and saw her brother drawing while the rest of the kids were playing around.

“Oh sorry. Well then, my name is Chloe Beale and I’m your brother’s new teacher” Beca nodded. “He is a great kid and for what I’ve seen, quite an artist”

Beca looked back to Chloe and smile. “Yeah, he is” Chloe offered Beca a seat and she took it. She was already late so…

“It seems that he doesn’t have many friends in class” Chloe said sadly.

“He is a loner like me” Beca chuckled. She remembered her stepmonster talking about how Beca was always alone in her teenage years and how she blamed it on Beca. “He has a friend though, a boy named Mike?” Chloe nodded.

“Yes, he didn’t come today and Zac has been on its own” Beca sighed. She didn’t want him to be like her. “If you don’t mind me asking…” Beca arched an eyebrow at the teacher. “How old are you?” Chloe bit her lip.

“I’m 26 why?” Chloe shook her head.

“Just wondering, as Zac is 10…I wasn’t like being nosy or anything, just curious” Zac looked up and waved to Beca. He gave her the same look he always did when she picked him up. He was happy to spend time with his sister, but disappointed that once again his parents didn’t show up.

“That’s ok. Hey Zac we better go or I’ll get fired” Beca got up and Chloe offered her hand to Beca.

“It was nice to meet you…mmm I didn’t get a name” Beca took Chloe’s hand and both looked at each other.

“Am…Beca…nice to meet you too” They let go of each other’s hands and Beca left with her brother but not before giving Chloe a wave from the door.

Beca gave Zac his helmet and jumped on her motorbike. “Come on” He jumped behind Beca and hold onto her. She drove to the radio station where she worked.

“Ok dude, you know the deal” Zac nodded and sat in one of the tables. “No drawing until you finish your homework” He nodded smiling.

“Yes Beca, I know” He took out everything he needed and Beca kissed his head.

“Beca you’re so late. I had to cancel a date because of you” A boy said coming out of the radio booth.

“Sorry Jess” She pointed to her brother. “I don’t have my phone so I couldn’t text you” Jesse smiled at Beca. They met in collage and they’ve been friends since.

“It’s ok, I forgive you” Jesse hugged her. He was one of not many friends Beca had. He knew everything about her family situation. “Well, I better go to check if I can have my date back” Beca chuckled.

“If she knows what’s best…she’ll run” Beca smirked and heard Zac laughing.

“What are you laughing at Zachary?” Jesse said crossing his arms.

“She is right” Zac had his sister’s smirk on his face.

“Evil, you two are evil” Jesse said laughing and left.

* * *

Beca loved her job. She got to play music, her favourite music, and no one could say anything about it. Days like today she would make it short so she could take Zac home early. Today he was staying at her place, as her father and wife had gone away on a business trip. She was grateful of her roommate. She didn’t mind Beca bringing her brother with her from time to time. She was getting sick of those two, even her mother spent more time with Zac than they did.

They arrived at Beca’s after buying some take out for dinner. Amy, Beca’s roommate wasn’t home, she worked the nights.

“You ok there dude?” He looked up from his burger and nodded. “How was school today? Do you like the new teacher?”

“It was ok. Mike didn’t come so I drew a lot” He shrugged and Beca’s heart broke. “Ms Beale is great and she doesn’t scream like Mrs Reynolds did” Beca smiled.

“She looks pretty awesome” Zac smiled and nodded. “What about your classmates? Do you talk to them?” He shrugged again.

“Not really, they don’t like the same things I do, only Mike does” Beca gave him a sad smile.

“Ok, how are things at home?” He looked down. “That bad huh?” He nodded. “Well, you know you can call me anytime and I’ll go to your rescue” His smile returned.

“I know. I wish I could live here with you” Beca smiled and messed his hair up. She really wanted to punch some sense in those two.

“Did you like my new teacher?” He gave her a sneaky look and a little smile.

“I’ve created a monster” They laughed together. “I guess she is nice” He smiled to his sister and she chuckled. “Come on, finish up and go to bed.”

For the first time ever she was early to drop Zac of at school, maybe way to early. He was showing Beca his drawing when Chloe arrived.

“Hey there Zac and…Beca right?” Beca smiled and nodded. “You’re here early” Chloe smiled and Beca was lost in how beautiful her smile was.

“Good morning Ms Beale” Zac said smiling.

“Are you always going to drop him of and pick him up?” Chloe asked Beca.

“Not always” She said and Zac interrupted her.

“Most of the times” He said rolling his eyes.

“If that’s the case, maybe I will need your phone number so you know…in case of an emergency or something” Beca smiled and nodded.

“Sure, you might always call me instead of his parents” Chloe nodded and Beca gave her a piece of paper with her number on it.

“Ok, I’ll keep that in mind” They smiled at each other and Chloe winked at Beca. “Let’s go to class Zac, say bye to your sister”

“Bye Beca, see you later” He smiled and gave her a hug.

“See you later dude” Beca waved and saw Zac going inside the school with Chloe who looked back at Beca and smiled.

* * *

Chloe was new in town, she got called to work in a little school in Boston and she was thrilled. Her first day went by smoothly. She loved her kids already. What she didn’t expect was to meet Beca. She was beautiful and Chloe’s weaknesses were beautiful girls like Beca. She wasn’t a player. Far from it. She is only being in serious relationships but they all started because Chloe couldn’t resist herself to flirt. So when she saw Beca, her first instinct told her to flirt, but she control herself. She was Zac’s teacher and she couldn’t do that. But she really, really wanted to.

She arrived at her place after her first day and called her best friend.

 _“Hello?”_ A woman’s voice answered.

“Stace?” Chloe asked confused. That didn’t sound like her friend.

 _“Yes, wait a second, Ms Conrad is here”_ Chloe chuckled.

“Sure” Chloe waited.

 _“Who’s there?”_ Stacie said.

“You really don’t waste your time do you?” Chloe said laughing.

 _“What can I say Chlo? It’s my dad’s fault. He gave me an intern”_ Chloe laughed. _“How was your day?”_

“That’s actually why I’m calling” Chloe sighed thinking of the brunette with blue eyes.

 _“Do you need me to go and get you?”_ Chloe smiled. She knew her friend would do something like that.

“No, Stacie. That’s ok” She chuckled “It’s actually about a girl”

 _“And you call me fast”_ Stacie laughed. _“Oh shit! It’s a mom?”_

“No Stacie, it’s not a mom” Chloe waited and then talked again. “A sister…”

_“Ok, close enough. What do you want my help with?”_

“I don’t know what to do about it”

 _“What exactly you don’t know? I mean, she is not a mother…”_ Chloe sighed.

“I mean, it’s my first real job and I don’t want to screw it up Stace” Chloe put her hand in her face.

 _“Listen, it sounds to me that you already know what to do”_ Chloe sighed again.

“I know, but Stace…I swear…this time it’s different” She remembered how she felt when Beca’s hand touched hers.

 _“Different how?”_ Chloe thought about it and remember the way Beca looked at her, her beautiful smile…

“It felt like the universe made sure I met her” She smiled. “Like she is that something I’ve been missing”

 _“Red…you’ve seen her what? Once?”_ Stacie asked.

“Yeah, I know…maybe you’re right but I just can’t shake this feeling”

 _“What I mean it’s that you need to talk to her first before you jump into wherever your mind It’s taking you”_ Chloe smiled.

“I guess I can do that” She heard Stacie chuckling.

_“Glad I could help. Now I’ve gotta go. Talk to you soon”_

“Thanks Stace! Love you” With that she ended the call.

* * *

Chloe parked her new Beetle in her space and walked to the school. She stopped when she saw the girl who’s been in her mind since yesterday with her brother. She didn’t know how she was able to ask for the woman’s phone number and she even winked at her.

“Are you ready for today’s class Zac?” She asked the boy as they entered the classroom.

“Yes, I always am” She smiled at him.

“We have some time before your classmates arrive. Would you like to show me your drawings?" He grinned at her and she saw the similarities with his sister. He took his notebook out and gave it to her. She opened it and saw drawings of cartoons on TV, some trees and then she stopped at the last one. It was Beca.

“You’re an amazing artist Zac. Have you been in classes?” He shook his head no. “Well, you should be”

“My dad doesn’t want me to” He shrugged and looked at the drawing Chloe was looking at. “I did that one yesterday” She looked at him and he smiled.

“So sorry to interrupt” Beca said out of breath. Zac and Chloe looked at her. “Forgot your lunch dude, here you have” He gave her a look and she laughed. “I bought it, don’t worry” He smiled and took his lunch from Beca.

“Thank you Becs” Zac said and went back to his seat.

“Ok, so…I’ll go now. Parents are arriving in case you needed to know” Beca said weirdly.

“Thanks for letting me know” Chloe smiled at her. “He showed me his drawings and wow…he is amazing” Beca smiled and nodded proudly. “Why is he not in arts school?”

“My dad doesn’t want him to be” Beca rolled her eyes. “He says that we have already one too many artists in the family and that his son is going to be a doctor”

“Who’s the other artist?” Beca chuckled at the redhead and someone knocked at the door. They looked and saw a few moms ready to drop their children.

“Have a good day Zachary” Beca winked at her brother. “You too Ms Beale” Beca smiled and Chloe had to keep herself from answering flirtatiously.

“You too Beca”

* * *

“Are you going to be here to pick him up on time?” Beca asked her father over the phone. They were meant to arrive today during the morning.

 _“Yes, we’ll be there to pick him up”_ Beca sighed.

“He has a new teacher, so you’ll have to introduce yourself” Beca warned him.

 _“Beca I know. Now I have to go. I’ll see you tonight at dinner”_ Beca rolled her eyes.

“Sure”

Beca was working when her phone rang. “Hello?” She didn’t recognize the number.

 _“Hi Beca? I’m Ms Beale….Zac’s teacher?”_ Beca looked at the time. _“Who was supposed to pick him up today?”_

“Shit” Beca grunted. “I’ll be there in 5 minutes, I’m so sorry”

 _“We’ll wait for you”_ She ended the call. Of course they didn’t show up. And of course they’ll have a perfect excuse for it.

She texted Jesse on her way to her motorbike telling him she was leaving 30 minutes earlier. She drove as fast as she could and saw Zac sitting with Chloe on the pavement.

“Beca!” Zac said with a sad smile.

“Hey, sorry dude. Sorry Ms Beale. My father was supposed to pick him up today” Chloe nodded and smiled.

“Don’t worry we had a good time together” She looked at Zac who nodded smiling. “And please…call me Chloe”

“She is an artist too Becs” Beca arched her eyebrow.

“I’m not as good as you are” She winked at him. “I’d love to teach him some stuff after school” Zac’s eyes pleaded for Beca to say yes.

“As much as I’d love to say yes, you know that it’s something you’ll have to ask your parents” As she expected…he looked disappointed. “Sorry dude”

“If they accept let me know” Chloe said smiling and Beca nodded.

“I will, thank you for staying with him” She nodded and smiled.

“No problem” Beca gave Zac his helmet. “I’ll see you tomorrow”

“I don’t know” Beca said and looked at Chloe who was biting her lip. “Oh…you meant him…” Beca felt embarrassed.

“I wouldn’t mind to see you too” Chloe said and Beca felt her heart skip a beat.

Zac looked at both of them and smirked. “Come on Beca, if my teacher wants to see you, you’ll have to come. It’s important for my education” Beca looked at her brother and chuckled.

“Well, for now we’re leaving before you said something you shouldn’t. Thanks again…Chloe” Chloe chuckled and nodded.

Beca drove to her father’s house and knocked. A few seconds later her father opened the door.

“You’re here early” Beca rolled her eyes.

“And you were a no show to pick him up” Beca’s father looked at Zac and smiled.

“Hey son, I knew your sister would get you. Why don’t you go inside and say hi to your mother?” Zac looked at Beca who gave him a smile and a nod. He did as he was told and once he was inside Beca spoke again.

“Are you fucking serious? I told you this morning, not even 12 hours ago. His teacher had to call me because you were nowhere to be seen” Beca growled.

“Why did she call you?” Beca’s father raised his eyebrow at her.

“That’s what you get out from this conversation? I told you! She is new so she has only my phone number” Beca scoffed. “I had to leave from work early because of you”

“Then I think what you’re telling me is that I made you a favour? Because we both know your work is not really…well, work”

“Fuck it. I’m not coming tonight so you can go and fu…” Zac pushed their dad out of the way and hugged Beca.

“Please, come…please” Beca could hear in his voice that he was about to cry. She looked at her father and saw him smirking. If she could…she would punch him in the face.

“Ok, ok” She kneeled down. “I’ll come” She hugged him. “It’s ok, I’m not leaving you” She whispered to him.

“Zac! Go inside. I’ll see you later at dinner Beca” He smirked again and closed the door once Zac walked back inside.

“Fucking bastard” She drove back to her apartment and called her mom once she was there. She could never understand how someone like her mother fell in love with someone like her father. She was the complete opposite of him. She was kind, selfless and the most amazing person she’s ever met. Every single time Beca had a fight with her father she would call her and explain everything to her. She needed her to help her calm down. And she did.

Once she was off the phone she got ready for her father’s stupid dinner. Before jumping in the shower she saved Chloe’s number and texted her.

**_To Chloe:_ ** _Hey, I’m Beca…Zac’s sister. I was wondering…how much would you charge me for Zac’s art classes?_

She left the phone in her room and took a quick shower. She got ready and checked her phone again.

**_From Chloe:_ ** _Hey_ _J, If you bring him and stay…the classes will be free._

Beca was shocked. Was Chloe flirting with her? She had another message sent 10 minutes after the first one.

**_From Chloe:_ ** _But…I’ll guess I’ll have to charge you something. What about a coffee and 5$ per hour?_

**_To Chloe:_ ** _Sounds reasonable ;) When do we start?_

**_From Chloe:_ ** _What about tomorrow?_ _J_

**_To Chloe:_ ** _Sure. See you tomorrow then, thanks._

Beca kept her phone in her hands for a few seconds and started typing again. If Chloe could flirt…What was the damage of her doing it too?

**_To Chloe:_ ** _And…I can stay the class if that’s what you want it ;)_

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see Chloe’s reply so she put her phone in her bag and drove to her father’s house.

“Beca! You came!” Zac said opening the door.

“Of course dude. I told you I would” She smiled and entered the house where she grew up. “Crowded here huh?” Zac nodded.

“People from dad’s office…” Beca nodded. Her father and his wife had their own lawyers’ buffet, so at the moment the house was packed with lawyers.

“Beca, come here for a second. I want to introduce you to someone” Her stepmonster, as Beca called her, said.

“I’m actually very well where I am” Beca said grinning but her father grabber her arm.

“You better be polite tonight and listen to your mom” He whispered smiling and Beca forced a smile on her face.

“Still not my mom” She said between teeth.

Beca’s father let go of her and they stopped in front of a man.

“This is Beca. She is my husband’s daughter. The one I told you about” She said smiling.

“Nice to meet you Beca” He said with his British accent. “I’m Luke”

“You too” Beca said. He didn’t look like one of her father’s colleagues.

“Beca I was telling Luke about your…hobbies” Beca rolled her eyes. “He likes the same things that you do”

“Really? I thought lawyers were only allowed to…” Beca’s father laughed and interrupted her.

“Well, she studied to be a lawyer too” He grinned.

“It doesn’t really suit you” Luke said smiling. “I have some friends at the radio station you work for” He shrugged.

“That’s good for you _mate_ ” Beca said and he chuckled.

“Maybe Luke can help you to get a better position there. They might need a lawyer” Beca’s stepmonster said.

“Thanks, but no thanks” Beca’s dad was about to talk but Luke beat him to it.

“I like you Beca, why don’t you give me your number and we can hang out sometime?” Beca couldn’t believe what was happening. Was this dude for real?

“I’ll give it to you Luke” Beca’s dad said. _“The fuck”_ Beca thought.

She looked around to check where Zac went and saw him sitting on the stairs looking at them. She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

“Ok, so yeah whatever. I have to go with my brother” She said and they let her go.

 _“She is nicer than it looks” “You two look really good together”_ She heard them say before she left. That was why she was invited to the party. They wanted to play Celestina with her and the blonde boy. Of course they knew Beca wasn’t interested in men. They just couldn’t accept it.

“Hey you” She said sitting next to Zac. “Why don’t we go to the garden?” Zac nodded and they both walked outside.

“Who was that man?” Zac said giving Beca one of the ping pong paddles. “He looked like the male version of Barbie” Beca laughed.

“He works for dad. They were trying to set us up” Zac frowned.

“Why? You don’t like boys” Beca smiled at him. It would always amaze her how he could see there was nothing wrong in loving someone of the same sex.

“Have I ever told you that you’re super smart?” She said and hit the ball. He nodded and grinned. “I guess they don’t see it the way you do”

“It’s pretty simple” He shrugged hitting the ball back to Beca. “Maybe they’re not as smart as they think they are”

Beca chuckled. “Hey I have a surprise for you”

“Really? What is it?” He said smiling.

“You’re going to art classes” Beca grinned.

“Really?” He was about to cry. Beca knew how important it was for him.

“Really, but…” she got closer to him. “It’s our secret. They can’t know”

He nodded. “But Beca, they’ll get mad if they find out”

“They won’t. I promise. I’ll talk to them so I can pick you up the days you have class”

“Where is the art school?” He asked and Beca flushed.

“Actually…it’s Ms Beale who’s going to teach you” Zac looked at her and smirked. “What?”

“Nothing…” She rolled her eyes and gave him a little push. Beca’s dad called them for dinner and Zac ran inside. Beca took a few seconds to check her phone before going inside.

**_From Chloe:_ ** _I would love if you stay…for the class…_

Beca felt heat on her cheeks. That woman was 100% flirting and Beca was 100% ok with it.

* * *

Chloe stood there looking at her phone. She did it, she crossed the line and there was no coming back. When her phone buzzed again she felt relieved. Beca flirted back. Maybe that’s what they could do…text. There’s no harm in texting. She answered and then got ready for dinner.

She was in the middle of a Grey’s Anatomy episode when her phone buzzed.

**_From Beca:_ ** _Then I guess I have no option but to stay….for the class…see you tomorrow ;)_

It seemed that Beca didn’t mind at all a little bit of flirting. Chloe slept like a log the whole night. She was ready to face a new day. She drove to work a little earlier than usual in case some brunette decided to show up early. When she arrived, Beca wasn’t there. Maybe it was too early. She entered her class and started with her day plans for her class.

She lost track of time and suddenly there were kids waiting to enter the class. She spotted Zac but there was no sign of Beca.

“Hello Ms Beale, Beca’s not here today” He whispered and winked. Chloe couldn’t believe this boy…maybe they were not being so subtle. “This is my dad” She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her but she didn’t like him one bit. There was something about him that Chloe couldn’t help but feel anxious.

“Nice to meet you Mr Mitchell” She said politely.

“You too Ms Beale is it?” She nodded. “One thing, I heard he likes to draw in class” Chloe waited. “Don’t let him do that. He is here to study”

“Kids learn in different ways Mr Mitchell” She said calmly.

“But he is my son and you’ll do as I say” He growled. “Trust me, I won’t have another useless kid” With that he left and Chloe stood there feeling angry at him. She wanted to punch him.

and Chloe didn’t like violence. But he deserved it. She needed to relax so she told the class to read a chapter from their book.

**_To Beca:_ ** _I met your father. Are you sure about the art classes?_

**_To Beca:_ ** _Also…are you sure he is your father?_

Chloe was sure someone like him wouldn’t allow Zac to grow artistically. How a man like that could have someone like Beca and Zac as his kids.

**_From Beca:_ ** _Shit! Did you tell him? And yes…sadly he is._

Chloe looked at her class and everyone was focus on the task so she typed back.

**_To Beca:_ ** _No, I didn’t. Don’t worry._

**_From Beca:_ ** _I’ll explain later. Just keep it between us. Please?_

**_To Beca:_ ** _I will, I’ll see you later_

Beca was outside when Chloe opened the door. All of them left with their relatives and Zac ran to Beca.

“Hey dude” She smiled.

“Hi, you came” He grinned.

“Of course, I told you I’ll handle it” Chloe looked at them and smiled. She just couldn’t understand it. Those two beautiful people coming out of someone like that asshole.

“Hey, I’ll grab my things and I’ll meet you next to my car” She pointed to the beetle and Beca chuckled. “What?” Beca lift both arms laughing.

“Didn’t say a word” She smirked and Chloe chuckled.

Chloe ran to get her things and walked out to see Beca on her motorbike with Zac in the back holding her.

“Follow me?” Beca nodded. Chloe had to look away. She was full on staring at Beca. They drove to Chloe’s house. It wasn’t much but she didn’t need anything else. They walked inside.

“Mi casa es tu casa” She said and Beca laughed.

“Didn’t know you speak Spanish too” Beca said chuckling and looked around. She saw loads of paintings around the house. Zac was fascinated with the paintings.

“Would you like something to drink?” Chloe offered smiling.

“Tell you what, what if I go to that coffee shop I saw on the way and you guys get started? I owe you coffee anyway” Beca said and Chloe bit her lip. She didn’t wanna say anything inappropriate. “What do you want?” Beca asked Zac.

“Hot chocolate of course” He grinned.

“What about you Chlo?” The nickname scape her lips before she could control it.

“ _Chlo_ would like the same as Zac” Chloe winked at Beca and smiled.

Beca left and Chloe took Zac to her office where she had her last painting.

“Wow, that’s amazing Ms Beale” Chloe smiled.

“Well Zac, I think you’re so much better than me, but you need some lessons” Chloe smiled at him.

“But…Ms Beale…what if my father finds out?” He said a little scared.

“Look, Beca told you she had it cover right?” He nodded. “Then trust her” She winked and he smiled. “Now why don’t you show me what you can do?”

Beca was playing with her phone when Chloe cleared her throat. She looked up and saw her standing in front of her and offering her hand to Beca. “Come”

Beca took her hand and followed her to where Zac was. “I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but he looks up to you” Beca looked at the drawing her brother was almost finished with and it was herself in a DJ booth with hundreds of people looking at her.

“Dude” He looked at her and he flushed. “That’s wow”

“I asked him to show me what he could do and well…” Chloe pointed to his drawing. “He did”

“It’s not finished yet. Do I have time to finish it before we leave?” Beca checked the time and nodded. “Awes”

“I’ll be right back ok?” Chloe said to Zac who nodded and kept working.

Beca and Chloe walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. “Thank you so much” Beca said looking at Chloe.

“My pleasure” Chloe smiled. “Now…what about your dad?” Beca sighed.

“Look, long story short, he is an asshole” Beca rolled her eyes. “My mother and him got divorced because he only cared about work” Chloe nodded remembering her talk with him that same morning. “After that he met Sheila and well, she was a copy of him” Beca looked to make sure Zac wasn’t there. “She got pregnant by accident and well…” Chloe nodded. “I mean, he is not really that bad as a father you know? He does love us but he cares to much about money and well, our futures”

“What do you mean?” Chloe wanted to hold the other woman’s hand but she wasn’t sure about how Beca could react.

“Well, you see, for him I’m this awful disappointment” Beca chuckled. “He wants me to follow his footsteps and became a lawyer” Beca shook her head.

“Really?” Chloe chuckled.

“Yeah, actually I am a lawyer cause I finished my college years but of course, I do not work as one” Chloe nodded. “The thing is, he thinks that arts in general, are not a real career. And well, that’s the main reason of him not wanting Zac to take the classes. He doesn’t want him to end up like me”

“And what exactly is that?” Chloe asked curious.

“Well, I’m a DJ as you could figure from Zac’s drawing. I would love to produce my own music one day” Chloe’s eyes shined and her smile grew.

“That’s awesome” Beca chuckled.

“Thanks, my mom is also an artist. She actually plays many instruments and she was the one who taught me since I was Zac’s age” Chloe smiled. “Thank you for teaching him. It means a lot”

“No worries, like you can see… I love art too” Beca smiled and saw Zac coming.

“You done buddy?” Zac nodded smiling. “Show us” He gave the paper to Chloe who gasped. “Zac…this is…wow” Beca was speechless.

“This is a wonderful job Zac” Chloe said proudly.

“Thanks, it was easier with the tips you gave me” He grinned.

“Ok, we’ll have to go now. Dad wants to have dinner with me too” Beca rolled her eyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school ok?” Chloe said to him and Beca gave him his helmet. He nodded.

“See you tomorrow Ms Beale” Beca chuckled and looked at Chloe.

“Here you have the 5$” Beca told her quietly.

“Thanks but you can keep it” Beca frowned. “We’ll find another way for you to pay me for the classes” She winked.

“Am…well…ok? I…I…I’ll see you next time then?” Chloe nodded chuckling.

“Bye Becs” Beca smiled and winked at Chloe before putting on her helmet and getting onto her bike.

* * *

Beca was sitting next to her brother while their dad told them about this new case when the bell rang.

“Who’s coming at this time?” Beca asked her father.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? Luke is joining us for dinner” He grinned at her and Beca looked at Zac who shrugged.

“What the hell dad?” She said annoyed.

“Language” He said firmly. “You better behave. This could be good for both of us Beca” Before she could answer, Luke was there with Sheila.

“Evening everyone” He said with his British accent. “Hey Zac, how are you doing?” Zac looked at Beca and she shrugged this time.

“Fine, thanks for asking” He answered.

“Your father talks a lot about you at work” Luke smiled and Beca arched her eyebrow.

“Really? I think he must be talking about another Zac” Zac said and Beca snorted.

“Well, he does talk about you, you know?” Sheila said smiling.

“What about it?” Beca asked.

“He told me you want to be a doctor when you grow up” Luke said and smiled to Beca.

“He doesn’t want that” Beca said and her father sent her a glare. “He wants to be an artist” Beca kept her eyes on her father.

“Beca, you better stay out of this” He warned her.

“Why? He is my brother” Zac looked at her and smiled.

“Because we know what’s best for him” He said.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of artist you’d like to be” Everyone was taken aback by Luke’s question.

“I…like drawing and painting” Zac said without looking at his father.

“That’s great” Luke said smiling. “Are you good at it?” Zac looked at Beca who smiled and nodded to him.

“Yes, I am very good” Luke smiled brightly at him.

“Then, don’t stop doing it” He winked and then smiled to Beca.

“Don’t encourage him too much Luke” Beca’s dad said nicely. Beca’s phone buzzed and she checked it.

**_From Chloe:_ ** _Maybe Zac’s next classes could be…lunch with me? ;)_

Beca smiled. Was Chloe asking her out?

“Beca we are polite in this house. Leave the phone” Beca put the phone in her pocket and saw Zac smirking at her.

“What?” She asked him.

“Nothing…just don’t eat too much if you want to have lunch” He smirked again.

“Zac! Don’t read my texts” Beca said laughing.

“Well, Mr Mitchell, I actually think I am the man I am today thanks to the arts” Luke said looking at him.

Beca looked at her father and saw him thinking about it, this was her chance. “Well, if you agree I have a teacher for him. I could even take him to the classes” Beca looked at her father and waited.

“That’s awesome Mr Mitchell. You’ll see, the happiest he is, the sooner he’ll start studying to be a doctor” Luke winked at Beca who smiled for real this time at him. She didn’t know why he was doing it, but she was thankful.

“Are you sure this is a good teacher for him?” Beca’s dad asked her.

“The best” She smiled and heard Zac covering his laughter.

“And you’ll take care of taking him and everything?” Beca nodded again.

“Yes, I will. I’ll even pay for the classes” Beca looked at Zac who was full on grinning.

“Ok then, you might go to these art classes” Beca’s father said not to happy.

“Thank you dad!” Zac screamed and hugged Beca.

“Thank you” She mouthed to Luke who nodded smiling.

Beca let herself fall face first on her bed when she remembered she hadn’t answered Chloe.

**_To Chloe:_ ** _Are you asking me out?_

In no time she got an answer but to her surprise the phone buzzed twice.

**_From Unknown:_ ** _Hey, it’s Luke. I was wondering if you’re free and would like to have lunch with me tomorrow?_

**_From Chloe:_ ** _I guess you could say I am. Maybe tomorrow?_

Oh well, look at that. Beca really wanted to say yes to Chloe but she owed Luke at least a lunch after what he did for Zac. Then she’ll explain to him she is not really interested in dating him…or any men for that matter.

**_To Luke:_ ** _Sure. Let’s meet tomorrow for lunch. I know a place._

**_To Chloe:_ ** _I would love to but I have something to do tomorrow at lunch time. Maybe I can invite you to a pub where I work? That way you can see my kind of art ;)_

**_From Luke:_ ** _Sure. Send me the address and I’ll see you at 13.00_

**_From Chloe:_ ** _Well…that’s a pity but I guess your offer sounds pretty good. I accept ;)_

“Well, tomorrow will be interesting” Beca said out loud and sighed. 


	2. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the new chapter :)   
> All mistakes are on me

Beca arrived at the restaurant and Luke was waiting for her by the door. She really hoped he could understand her. Not all lawyers were assholes and well he already helped them out with the art classes so…

“Hello Beca” Luke said smiling to her. Beca noticed it was the first time he saw him wearing “normal” clothes and not those suits her father also wears.

“Hey, shall we go in? I have to pick up Zac from school today” He smiled and nodded. They walked inside and sat down in one of the booth near the window.

“Look, I told you to come because I wanted to talk to you about something” Beca nodded, she knew where this was going.

“Yeah, I actually accepted to come because I have to tell you something too” Beca said.

“ _I’m gay_ ” They both said at the same time. “ _What?”_ They said again shocked and then laughed.

“Dude! I thought my dad was trying to set us up” Beca said relieved.

“I thought so too! That’s why I wanted to meet up and talk about it before you fell in love with me” Luke said wiggling his eyebrows and laughing. “No really, I wanted to tell you so you knew beforehand” Beca nodded.

“But why is my dad trying to set us up then?” Luke sighed at that.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but your father is not really the most LGBT friend you know?” Beca chuckled.

“Dude, he’s my father. I’m a lesbian and he is trying to set me up with you. Trust me, I know” They laughed together and sighed.

“The thing is…since he started thinking about us as a future couple…” Luke rolled his eyes. “He’s been giving me the best cases…” Beca lift her hand to stop him.

“Stop there, I think I know where you’re going with this and I have to say no” Beca shook her head.

“Come on, hear me out first. It could be good for both of us, even for Zac” Beca looked at Luke and thought about it. He had a point. “I mean, we would only need to pretend in front of them…you can keep dating and so can I” He grinned.

“Dude, we can’t pretend forever and ever you know?” Beca was now really thinking about it. If fake dating Luke meant that Zac could have his art classes then…it might be worth it.

“That’s the best part, I only need him to give me a case we’re having in a few months, after that I’m planning on launching my own company” He smiled at Beca.

“Let me think about it?” Luke nodded.

“Sure, take your time” He grinned. “We could even have a double date with our partners” Beca chuckled.

“What makes you think I’m seeing anyone?” He arched an eyebrow at her.

“The way you smiled at your phone the other night. That smile…yeah…that was someone…let’s say important” Beca flushed. She wasn’t expecting that.

“Whatever, I’m not seeing anyone so…” She shrugged. “Are you?”

“Yeah I am, he is gorgeous” Beca laughed. “We just met but I have this feeling about him…like he could be the one you know?”

“That’s great. I know that feeling” Chloe’s face filled Beca’s mind. Luke sent her a look and Beca sighed. “I’m not lying. It’s true I’m not seeing anyone…”

“But…” He added.

“But there’s this woman…” He nodded knowingly. “Look, it’s a bit messed up. She is my brother’s teacher”

“Point for Mitchell!” He chuckled and Beca sent her a look. “Sorry, keep going”

“She is also his art teacher and well, I’m not really paying for the classes” She looked down.

“Explain please” He said laughing and she rolled her eyes.

“He had his first class and I bought her a coffee and she said that it was enough. And that for his second class…she wanted to have lunch with me…today actually”

“So…it goes both ways” He nodded to himself. “She wants you too” Beca shrugged.

“I guess…I don’t know”

“But you told her no because you’re here with me now” Beca nodded.

“I told her I could invite her to a pub where I’ll be DJing this weekend” He grinned.

“You’re good, very good” Luke’s phone rang. “Sorry, it’s your dad” Beca nodded.

“Yeah, sorry Mr Mitchell, I’m actually having lunch with Beca” Beca’s eyes widen. “No. don’t worry I don’t need the afternoon off” Both of them rolled their eyes. “Yes sir, I’ll see you in a bit”

“I haven’t said yes to your offer” Luke shrugged.

“You will” He winked and she laughed. She kind of like Luke now that she knew he wasn’t trying to get into her pants.

“Ok, let’s do this” Beca agreed. “You’re paying” He laughed and nodded.

“Sure”

* * *

Beca parked her bike and ran inside the school. Zac was the only one left in his class. She lost track of time with Luke and before she could realize it she had to run to his school.

“You’re late” Zac said a little pissed off.

“Sorry dude, I was…” She looked at Chloe and smiled. “Yeah, sorry. It won’t happened again”

“That’s fine. I knew you had something to do” Chloe winked at her and she flushed.

“What did you have to do? You’re not working until tonight” Beca looked at her brother and sighed.

“I was with Luke” Beca looked at Chloe who was trying to look like she wasn’t listening, but she was frowning so Beca knew she heard her.

“What? With the British guy? Why?” Zac looked confused.

“He asked me out…to talk” She didn’t know what to do. Should she tell him about it? She told him everything. She didn’t like to have secrets with him.

“Sorry Beca…I need to close the classroom” Chloe said without looking at her.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry” Beca said softly. “Are we going to your house today?”

“Yes, but if you have plans…it’s ok” Chloe said.

“I do have plans with you and my brother” Beca said smiling.

“Ok then, let’s go” Chloe said smiling again.

* * *

Much like last time, Beca played with her phone while Chloe taught Zac. Only this time someone called her.

“Hey dad, what’s up?” She said rolling her eyes already.

 _“Beca! How are you?”_ Beca made a face. Her father was a moron. _“I heard you went out with Luke today…that’s nice”_

“Yes dad, we had a date” She rolled her eyes but then she saw red. Red hair to be exact. There it was Chloe with her eyes open and looking at her. “Look dad, I’m busy, I’ll call you later” She didn’t wait for him to hang up.

“Sorry, I wasn’t eavesdropping…Zac wanted some water” Beca nodded.

“Hey Chlo…mm…what you heard…that was a lie” Chloe frowned.

“Weren’t you out having lunch with a guy named Luke?” Beca sighed. She felt like she owed the redhead an explanation.

“Can you…sit here one sec?” Chloe nodded and sat next to Beca. “Look, I don’t know what’s happening here” She pointed to both of them. “But I feel like I should explain myself to you”

“Beca…you don’t have to explain anything to me…I’m your brother’s teacher” Beca sighed.

“I know I don’t have to…but I don’t want you thinking something is not”

“Ok then, I’m listening” Beca could see Chloe’s walls going up.

“It wasn’t a date date ok?” Chloe’s eyes were looking at her like she was investigating her.

“What was it then?” Chloe asked.

“Luke is guy who works for my father and well… let’s say my dad wants as to be together” Chloe looked down and nodded.

“Ok, got it. No more flirting on the phone” Chloe said and stood up.

“My goodness Chlo…that’s not…” Beca sighed. “I’m a lesbian Chloe” She felt like she was saying that too much today, but that got the redhead’s attention. “I’m not interested in him or any men for that matter” Beca shrugged and Chloe smiled and sat down again.

“What are you interested in then?” Chloe asked biting her lip and Beca chuckled.

“Right now…in you. Not gonna lie” Chloe didn’t expect Beca to be so fast forward and flushed. “That’s why I’m telling you this” Beca took Chloe’s hand in hers. “I actually made a deal with Luke about us fake dating” Before Chloe could say anything she kept talking. “He is gay” Chloe nodded. “I know it’s a bit weird but it could be a good thing for both of us”

“Beca…I…” Chloe started but was interrupted by Zac.

“Hey Ms Beale, I finished” He said smiling. Chloe let go of Beca’s hand and stood up.

“Awes, let’s see what you did” she left with Zac and didn’t look at Beca.

Beca sat there thinking about what Chloe was going to say. She didn’t want to mess whatever was going on between them, but at the same time…she knew she had to do it for Zac.

“Beca, Ms Beale said we’ve finished for today” Zac said walking to his sister.

“That’s good dude” She smiled at him.

“I’ll see you next week Zac” Chloe said smiling. “Remember to practice what I’ve told you” He nodded smiling and took his helmet.

“Chloe…mmm here you have” She gave her 5$ and smiled at her. She couldn’t read the older woman’s face.

“Thank you Beca, I’ll see you guys next week” She took the money and smiled at them.

“Zac…could you…” He nodded and walked to his sister’s bike. “Does that mean you’re not coming today?”

“I think it’s for the best if we keep a formal relationship” Chloe said looking to the floor and Beca nodded.

“Ok. Then…here you have” Beca took out 20$ of her pocket. “That should cover his first class and a few of the next ones”

“Beca…” Chloe said.

“You can take him from school and I’ll pick him up here” Beca said and turned around. She didn’t want to look at Chloe right now or she’d get emotional.

“Beca…” Chloe called after her but Beca didn’t respond. She jumped into her bike and drove away. What was she going to do? Date her while she was “dating” Luke? Beca knew it wasn’t fair for Chloe…but at the same time it wasn’t fair for her to be near her and keep falling for her. She needed to get some space between them.

* * *

_“Hello?”_ Stacie answered.

“Am I an idiot Stace?” Chloe asked her friend who was looking at her thru the screen.

 _“Well, as your friend…I can say that yes, you are”_ She smiled. _“Why are you an idiot today?”_ Chloe sighed. She explained everything to Stacie.

“What am I supposed to do?” Chloe said.

 _“Well, for starters, let me tell you that you’re a huge idiot”_ Stacie said rolling her eyes. _“And secondly, do you know where she works?”_

“She kind of mentioned a pub around here?” Chloe shrugged.

 _“Do you know if she is working tomorrow night?”_ Chloe shook her head.

“I’m not sure, I know she’s working tonight, but I don’t know about tomorrow”

 _“I’ll find out then. Go find something pretty to wear”_ Stacie grinned. _“I’ll be there tomorrow morning and we are so going out”_

“I don’t know Stace…” Stacie rolled her eyes again.

_“What exactly you don’t know? She is gay, and clearly she is into you”_

“Yeah, but she is dating a guy at the moment”

 _“She is **fake** dating a gay guy…so….” _Stacie shrugged. _“Did you even ask her why?”_ Chloe shook her head. _“There you go, you need to find out and then you’ll know what to do”_

“I guess you have a point” Chloe smiled and nodded. “Should I text her?”

_“No, none of that. You’ll surprise her tomorrow night”_

“But…” Stacie pointed a finger at Chloe.

 _“No buts, I’ll see you tomorrow”_ Stacie blew a kiss to Chloe and hung up.

“I guess I’ll have to go shopping then”

* * *

**_Saturday night._ **

“Why can’t I go with you?” Zac said rolling his eyes at his sister.

“Because I start working at your bedtime dude” She teased him. “Come on, I’ll see you on Monday after your art class”

“Why?” He frowned. “Aren’t you supposed to take me?”

“You’ll go with Ms Beale and then I’ll pick you up” She said. “I’ll be there don’t worry” He was still frowning. “What?”

“Is this because of Luke?” She sighed. She hasn’t told him about it yet.

“Dude, I’ll explain when I can ok? Now I gotta go so…come on…go inside” She gestured to the door.

“I won’t forget about it” She chuckled and nodded. He walked inside the house and Beca rush to the club where she was working today. She loved her work at the radio station during the week but whenever she was able to DJ at some club her heart would explode of excitement.

* * *

“Beca! You’re here. I thought you were bailing on me” A blonde woman said.

“Easy there Bree, I wouldn’t let you down” She winked at her and laughed.

“You’re lucky you’re the best DJ around here” The blonde said and chuckled.

“That, and that you love me boss” They laughed and Beca got everything ready. Aubrey was one of those little friends she could count on.

* * *

The club was packed. Chloe had no idea how Stacie got them in but here they were.

“I’ll go get us some drinks” Stacie said and Chloe nodded. She looked around trying to find the DJ booth. She looked at the far corner and there she was. Chloe thought about how much Beca looked like Zac when he was painting. The same focus eyes and the cheeky smile of knowing they were doing a good job. To Chloe’s eyes though…Beca looked completely stunning.

“So…that’s the famous Beca” Stacie said looking at her. “She’s hot. I totally get your crush” Chloe gave her a look and Stacie laughed raising her hands. “Just saying”

“She is amazing” Chloe said dreamingly.

“She must be. This is the hardest place to get into around here” Chloe looked at her. “It’s pretty exclusive” Chloe raised her eyebrow.

“How did you get us in then?” Chloe said and took a sip of the drink Stacie brought for her.

“I know the owner” Stacie wiggled her eyebrows.

“Really?” Chloe laughed.

“Nothing like that…she is a…friend and also married so…” Chloe nodded.

“Thanks for doing this” Stacie grinned.

“Come on, let’s get closer so she can see you” Chloe nodded. They stood as close as they could and waited for Beca to notice them. They drank and danced for hours but Beca didn’t look at them.

“Ok guys! I’m leaving you with my good friend here and I’ll be back next week” Stacie who was a little tipsy rushed to stop Beca from leaving the club but no luck. Chloe ran after her outside the club and passed Stacie. It seems they went out thru the employees’ door. There was no one outside and the only thing out there was Beca’s bike.

“Beca!” Chloe called her. She was also pretty drunk herself. Beca turned around shocked to see the redhead woman there.

“Chloe? What?” Chloe got closer to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

“Has anyone told you that you’re amazing at that” Chloe pointed to the club and Beca chuckled.

“Chloe…are you drunk? What are you doing here?” Beca was confused but she was thrilled to see the other woman there, and even more when she was looking like that. “You look…” She cleared her throat. “Great” Chloe smiled.

“Thanks” She sat on Beca’s bike. “I came for you duh”

“Are you here alone?” Beca asked looking around and Chloe shook her head.

“Came with Stace” Beca nodded. “She is my bestie”

“Ok then, why don’t I call a taxi and you guys go home?” Chloe frowned.

“No, no. I have to talk to you” Chloe said pointing at Beca.

“That’s ok, we can talk tomorrow if that’s what you want” She looked at the door and saw Aubrey with a brunette. “Is that your friend?” Chloe looked and nodded.

“I don’t want to wait until tomorrow…” Chloe pouted. Beca felt the urge to kiss her pout away but she didn’t.

“There! That’s my friend” Stacie shouted. “Get her Chloe”

Aubrey and Beca looked at each other and chuckled. “I’m calling a taxi for them” Aubrey said and Beca nodded.

“Beca…I…It’s ok if you’re dating Luke” Chloe said and Beca looked at her. “It’s ok I can handle it”

“Why don’t we talk tomorrow huh?” Beca smiled at Chloe. “I’ll go to your house and we can talk” Chloe nodded.

The taxi arrived and Beca hold Chloe by her waist and took her there. She got closer to her and saw Chloe looking at her lips. She closed the distance and gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Nighty night Chloe” Chloe raised her hand to her cheek and smiled at Beca. She gave the driver Chloe’s address and they left.

“Didn’t know you knew Stacie” Aubrey said.

“I don’t. I know Chloe” Aubrey smiled. “Do you know them?”

“Let’s say…Stacie and I were very close once” Beca understood and nodded. “She’s a good kid. So is Chloe for what she used to tell me”

“That I can assure you…it’s true” Aubrey looked at Beca and smiled.

“You’d look cute together” Beca rolled her eyes but chuckled.

“Shut it Bree” They laughed together.

“Well, lil B, I’ll see you next weekend” She hugged her. “Gotta go get my pub under control”

Beca said goodbye and drove back to her house. She made a stop at Chloe’s house first to check they arrived save and sound. She saw the lights on and went home.

* * *

Chloe woke up with a massive headache. She opened her eyes slowly and she realized she wasn’t in her room. Then she remembered giving Stacie her bed.

“Don’t you look great?” Chloe looked up and saw Stacie handing her a cup of coffee.

“Shut up” She took it and sat down on the couch she was previously sleeping in.

“How are you so…cheerful?” Chloe groaned.

“Because I woke up two hours ago and found your advil” Stacie grinned.

“I need one of those too” Stacie’s grin turn into a smirk.

“You don’t have any left…but don’t worry Beca should be here in a while with more” Chloe’s eyes almost pop at the shock.

“What?” She put the cup of coffee on the table and got up. “How’s that possible? Oh my, I haven’t even shower”

Stacie laughed and Chloe ran pass her to the bathroom. “She was really worried about you” Stacie said outside the bathroom door.

“What? She called?” Chloe was freaking out. Stacie…speaking with Beca…She finished her shower and got dressed in record time. Just as she was getting out of her room she heard a knock on the door and Stacie opening it.

“Nice to finally meet you Beca” Stacie said and Beca smiled.

“You too, here you have some doughnuts” She gave the box to Stacie.

Beca’s eyes found Chloe’s and she felt the heat returning to her cheek where Beca had kissed her last night. Stacie looked at both of them and chuckled “Guess what Chlo, you don’t have any coffee left, I’ll go get some” With that she closed the door and left them alone.

“Hi” Chloe said a little shy for the first time with Beca.

“Hey, how are you feeling? Stacie told me you didn’t have advil so…here you go” She gave her a blister and Chloe took it. She didn’t feel so bad anymore.

“Thanks” She smiled and Beca nodded. “I’m ok, I hope Stace didn’t say anything…inappropriate”

“She didn’t. You’re safe” Beca winked and both of them sat on the couch. “Look...I know you said things last night, but I know you were…well, pretty drunk” Beca chuckled and Chloe flushed. “I don’t even know if you remember what you told me…”

Chloe interrupted her “I do” Beca nodded.

“Ok, well…I know there’s something here” She pointed to both of them and Chloe nodded “but Chloe…as much as I want this to happen, I know my situation is an awful one at the moment” Chloe took Beca’s hand in hers.

“Beca, before you say what you’re going to say, can you explain to me why are you doing it?” Beca looked at her and sighed. “Why do you have to pretend to be someone you’re not?”

“There’s only one reason” Beca smiled softly. “Zac” Chloe looked at Beca and understood everything. She didn’t need to say anything else.

“But Beca…you know you can’t keep going on forever” Beca nodded.

“It would only be for a few months. He is opening his own lawyer buffet but he needs a big case that my father would only give him if well…” she pointed to herself.

“So…you’re both using each other against your father” Beca nodded.

“Pretty much, yeah” Beca suddenly chuckled and Chloe looked at her. “He wanted us to have a double date with him and his boyfriend” Chloe laughed.

“Is that you’re weird way of asking me out on a date?” Chloe flirted and Beca flushed.

“Well, let’s say that when I ask you out on a date…you’ll know I’m doing it” Beca winked and Chloe smiled. “So…that’s that mean you’re ok with it?”

“I am. I mean, we are mostly flirting back and forth and for now…let’s say I like it that way” Beca smiled and gave Chloe a kiss on her cheek. Chloe froze but a huge smile appeared on her face.

“Thanks, for…well…everything really” Beca smiled.

“No need” Chloe smiled. “You’re amazing by the way” Chloe said remembering last night. “I could see where Zac took his art skills from”

“Thanks, how did you know where I was?” Beca said smirking.

“All Stace’s doing” Chloe said raising her hands as the front door opened. “Speaking of the devil”

“Didn’t you go to get some coffee?” Beca asked at Stacie who was pretty much empty handed.

“Shop was closed” She shrugged. “How’s Aubrey doing? Didn’t have much time to talk yesterday” She sat down on the floor in front of them.

“She is great, she told me you guys were very close once” Chloe looked at both of them in awe. Was she that drunk that she didn’t notice any of that?

“Yeah, you could say that” Stacie’s smile was different. It was real but painful at the same time. Chloe needed to know why.

“I bet you asked her about me, didn’t you?” Beca chuckled and Stacie shrugged.

“I needed to find you” She smiled. “And I did” Beca laughed and got up.

“As fun as you guys are, I’ve gotta go. Zac is waiting for me” Beca said smiling.

“Tell him I said hi” Both of them looked at each other and understood what it meant to say hi to Zac. “Or not”

“Yeah, better not. It was a pleasure to meet you Stacie. Hope we can see each other again someday” Stacie grinned.

“You can count on it” She winked and Chloe walked Beca to the door.

“Thanks for the advil…and for last night…and for today…” Beca smiled at Chloe’s rambling and kissed her cheek once more. Only this time she stood there a few more seconds than a _regular_ kiss.

“See you tomorrow Chlo” Chloe smiled and bit her lip.

“See you tomorrow Becs” She saw Beca jumping on her bike and driving away.

“Yep…I can see you’re fucked my friend” Stacie said behind Chloe who was still feeling the tingling sensation of Beca’s lips on her face.

* * *

A month went by quicker than usual. Both girls were working hard those days and they couldn’t see each other very often. They kept their flirting going but they didn’t cross any lines.

Today Beca was picking Zac up from Chloe’s house. Since their little argument, they decided it would be best if Beca didn’t stay for the art classes. Also, Zac was a bit upset with Beca because of the dating situation with Luke. She settled for not saying anything about their deal to Zac. So he didn’t feel responsible for it.

Beca texted Chloe once she was outside the house.

**_To Chloe:_ ** _Hey MsBeale ;), I’m right outside._

The door opened and Chloe looked at Beca who was already smiling at her.

“Hey” Chloe said and waved as Zac came out.

“Hey, how was he?” Beca asked smiling.

“Great, as always” Chloe grinned and looked at Zac.

“You ready to go dude?” Zac nodded. “We need to make a stop before dropping you off” Zac looked at her and frowned.

“Where? I’m not going anywhere” Beca rolled her eyes.

“Lay off the attitude” She scolded him. “We are going to my mom’s” At that Zac’s eyes shined. He loved Beca’s mom.

“Really? Are we having dinner there?” Beca nodded smiling.

“Only if you behave” She winked and Chloe smiled.

“Can Ms Beale come too?” Zac asked hopefully and Chloe looked shocked at Beca who just shrugged and smiled.

“If she wants to” Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. “I’m sure my mom would love to meet you”

“I don’t know Becs… I don’t want to disturb…” Beca chuckled.

“Come on Ms Beale! Look!” He pointed to the street. “She even brought her car instead of her bike” Chloe arched an eyebrow at Beca.

“My mom hates my bike” She shrugged. “Nothing weird here” Chloe chuckled this time and nodded.

“Ok, give me 5 minutes to change” Zac grinned.

“Sure, let’s get your things on the car Zac” He nodded and followed his sister to her old pick up Ford truck.

“He is not coming is he?” Zac asked frowning.

“You mean Luke?” Zac nodded. “No, he is not. It’s not that serious”

“Does that mean it’s serious with Ms Beale?” He smirked.

“What is it?” Chloe asked opening the car door. Both siblings froze.

“Nothing” They said at the same time.

“Ok…” Chloe laughed. “You should tell your mom about me coming?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. She’ll want to order something when we get there” Beca smiled and started the car. Zac looked at both of them from the back seat and smiled. He was going to get his sister and his teacher together, no matter how. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go...I hope you guys liked it!  
> Happy Christmas :)


	3. The truth

“So…how is he doing?” Beca asked while driving her car.

“You could ask me” Zac said from the backseat.

“Well, you haven’t talked to me when I ask you so…” Beca looked at her brother thru the review mirror.

“Is that true?” Chloe asked him turning around.

“Yes…”He looked down. He didn’t want Chloe to think badly of him.

“Why? I think your sister is pretty great” Beca kept looking at the road but she felt Chloe’s eyes on her and smiled.

“I think so too” He said looking at Beca. “But I don’t like Luke” Beca sighed.

“Dude, I know you don’t like him but…you haven’t met him” Beca parked her car and turned to look at Zac. “Look, I’m not saying that I’m gonna marry him ok? But he is a good guy once you get to know him” He looked at her frowning. “What?”

“You said you liked girls” Beca looked at Chloe who tried to hide her smirk.

“And I do” Beca sighed. “Look Zac…” Maybe she should tell him…but before she could say anything else someone opened her car door and hugged her. “Mom…let me go”

“Oh shush! You love my hugs” Beca’s mom looked up and saw Chloe and Zac smiling at them. 

Chloe was shocked. Beca’s mom was a copy of Beca. You could see she was older but not really that much. She then saw her letting go of Beca and smacked her head.

“You should’ve told me you were bringing company” Beca rolled her eyes.

“She told her to do it” Zac said and shrugged.

“Well, come on. Let’s go inside” She said smiling.

Zac jumped out of the car and ran to Beca’s mom who was already walking to the door. Beca and Chloe right behind him. “Are you gonna tell him?” Chloe whispered.

“I don’t know…I’m thinking about it” Chloe gave her a sad smile and touched Beca’s hand for a second. That’s what they’ve been doing. Light touches here and there but no more.

"You must be Chloe" Beca's mom said smiling brightly. Chloe nodded and flushed. "I've heard a lot about you"

"Mom" Beca half screamed embarrassed and Zac looked at them.

"It's nice to meet you Ms..." Chloe didn't know what to say.

"You can call me Alice" She chuckled. "How's my favourite boy?"

Beca looked at her brother and saw how relaxed he was in this house. She wished it could be like that at her dad's.

"I'm good mama Alice" He smiled. "Ms Beale is teaching me art at her house"

"Really?" He nodded eagerly. "What about your dad?"

"Weirdly ok with it" He shrugged and Alice looked at Beca who gulped.

"Beca..." Her mom started. She told everything to her mom and she told her not to do it, or at least, tell Zac about it.

"Hey Zac, why don't you show Ms Beale where Chip and Chop are huh?" He grinned, took Chloe's hand and disappeared inside the house. 

"Beca...what are you doing?" Alice sighed and Beca sat down next to her. "I told you it was a bad idea"

"I know that mom...I almost lost her because of it" Beca said with a sad smile. Alice put her hand in her daughter's chin so she'd looked at her.

"The problem is not only her but him too. You don't want him to feel alone right?" Beca shook her head. "If you don't tell him the truth he'll think he can't count on you and that you're on your father's side"

Beca thought about it for a second, her mom was right. Zac only has her and now he thinks he lost her too. "I'll tell him, I promise"

Alice smiled and nodded. "She is gorgeous" Beca flushed and looked at her mother. "What? It's true. She's gorgeous and she seems like a nice girl" Beca chuckled.

"She is a wonderful girl mom" Beca smiled.

"Those fish are super cute" Chloe said entering the room and Beca cleared her throat.

"They are" Beca chuckled

"I'm hungry" Zac said from behind Chloe and Alice laughed.

"What would you like for dinner sweety?" Alice asked.

"We could show Ms Beale Beca's favourite" Zac said grinning.

"Are you sure? You're not really keen on Thai food" Beca said arching her eyebrow.

"Sure, Ms Beale should know you better" He smirked. "Like...you know... she should know that you couldn't sleep without Mr Penguin" Beca's eyes opened in shock and her face went red. She looked at Chloe and saw her smiling sweetly at her.

"Dude! You can't say that. It's a secret" Zac laughed and shrugged.

"I think it's cute" Chloe said and bit her lip. Beca smiled shyly and was about to tell Chloe that the cute one was her when her phone rang and saved her.

"Hey! I thought you were working till late today" Beca said on the phone and Zac frowned while Chloe cleared her throat.

"I'll order the food" Alice said getting up and Zac followed her. 

"What? Really?" Beca smiled and looked at Chloe. "How long?" Chloe felt weird. She felt jealous even though she knew she didn't have to be. "That's...wow...great yeah" Chloe looked at Beca and wished things were different. She wished she was there today to meet Beca's mom as well...Beca's girlfriend and not as Ms Beale, Zac's teacher. "I'll ask her and I'll text you later" Wait what? Beca was looking at her with a huge smile. "Bye"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe said laughing at how excited Beca looked.

"He got it" She said smiling.

"He got what?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo...he got the case" Chloe understood what it meant and grinned. 

"Oh my...really?" She got up and hugged Beca who hugged Chloe back.

"Yeah! Now we only have to wait a week or two and it's done" She grinned.

"Wait, you said you'd ask me something?" Beca laughed. Neither of them letting go of each other.

"He told me that we could have that double date tomorrow...to celebrate" Beca grinned. "I know our first date should be alone...but we could do it without being a date for us?"

"Beca...I met your mom today...I think we are pass our first date" Chloe winked and they both laughed. "Have you met him? His boyfriend I mean"

"No, not yet" 

"What are you doing?" Zac said, looking at them. 

"I...we..."Beca said letting go of Chloe.

"I was hugging her because she got good news" Chloe smiled.

"Ok..sure..well, food should be here soon" Zac said frowning.

* * *

Food arrived and they all sat together. Zac kept talking to Alice the entire time. Beca loved and hated to bring him here. She loved watching him so happy and talking nonstop about his day, his drawings...but she hated that once he was out that door he'd have to go to a house where he felt empty.

"So...Chloe, tell me a little about you. Are you seeing someone?" Alice asked and Beca started coughing. 

"She is not, right Ms Beale?" Zac said and kicked Beca's leg.

"Well, actually...yeah kind of" He looked shocked at his sister. "Let's say we're getting to know each other"

Alice who knew what was happening smirked and Beca sent her a look of disapproval. 

"I think you shouldn't do that Ms Beale" Zac said while playing with his food. "You don't need to meet new people when you have someone already in your life" He shrugged and Chloe smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh really and who's that?" Alice asked.

"Well, I'm pretty awesome and a good boy but you need someone of your own age...who can be as awesome as me" He looked at Beca and smirked. She couldn't help it and laughed.

"Smooth Zac" Beca said still laughing.

"Let me tell you a secret Zac" Chloe said getting closer to him and then she whispered. "I think your sister is pretty awesome too" She winked and he grinned.

"Ok, I think you should finish your dinner so I can take you home dude" Beca said pointing to his plate. 

"Can I stay here today? or with you?" He asked hopefully. 

"Zac honey, you're welcome here anytime.." Alice said smiling at him. 

"I wish I could live here with you" He looked down and Beca's heart broke. She took her phone and texted her father.

_**To Dad:** hey Dad, Zac's staying with me today. I'll drop him off tomorrow in the afternoon. I have a date with Luke. _

If she was going to do it, she'd do it right. She knew her father didn't mind and adding the Luke part....she got him where she wanted. The answer came right up.

_**From Dad:** Oh, sure Beca, he can stay with you. Have a good time with Luke tomorrow :)._

Smiley face? Really? She rolled her eyes. "Dude you're sleeping in Amy's bed today. My back hurts" She said it like it wasn't a big deal, but both Alice and Chloe looked at his face and how his eyes shined with happy tears.

"Sure! Can Ms Beale stay with us too?" Chloe chuckled.

"Maybe another time Zac" She said looking at Beca. "We want Beca's back to heal" She winked at him and Beca saw her mother nodding in approval.

They said their goodbyes and Chloe took Zac to the car leaving Beca behind with Alice.

"Your father is an ass" Beca nodded. "You need to tell him the truth"

"Yeah I know. That's why he's coming tomorrow to our date with Luke and his boyfriend" Alice smiled and nodded. They looked to the car and saw them laughing together.

"She really is a wonderful woman Beca" Beca smiled. "And he is an incredible little boy who I love very much and If I could I..." She looked at Beca and sighed. "Nevermind"

"I'll protect him, don't worry" She gave her mom a kiss and went to her car.

"OK, seatbelts on" Beca looked at Chloe and smiled.

* * *

They arrived at Chloe's house and Beca parked her car in the spot behind Chloe's car. Beca looked to the backseat and saw Zac completely asleep.

"He was really tired" Chloe said smiling at Beca who nodded. "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course" She grinned. They got out of the car and Beca closed the car. 

"Thank you for tonight Becs" Chloe said opening her front door.

"No, thank you for coming. My mom loved you" Beca chuckled.

"She is amazing. I can see where you get your sassiness." Chloe laughed. She was standing there with her door open and Beca looked back to check on Zac. Chloe didn't think twice about it and when Beca turned back to face her, she grabbed her by her jacket and smashed her lips against Beca's. It was sudden and Beca didn't expect it but she held onto Chloe's waist and kissed her back. It was a short kiss, but both of them felt the universe move inside of them. 

"Wow" Beca said and Chloe chuckled.

"Wow indeed" Chloe bit her lip. "I've wanted to do that for a long time now"

"Yeah..." Beca smiled. 

"Go...or I'll be tempted to drag you inside with me" Chloe said giving Beca a little push.

"Ok, ok...I'll see you tomorrow" Beca said grinning. She was in cloud 9.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

"Why do we have to go out? I wanna stay here and watch movies with you" Zac complained while Beca chuckled and finished getting ready for their lunch date.

"Come on dude, Ms Beale is coming with us" That got his attention but also reminded Beca about that kiss on the redhead's door. 

"Really?" He grinned.

"Yes really" She chuckled. "And you know I don't like movies"

"Yeah, but I thought you could invite Jesse so I could watch movies with him" He gave Beca his best grin. 

"Maybe we can invite him over after lunch ok?" He nodded. "Now, let's go pick up Ms Beale"

They drove to Chloe's house singing the whole time. Beca have missed that. She was scared after today he would hate her for lying. She promised him, she would never lie to him...and here she was...at least she was going to tell him today.

"Wow" Zac said looking outside the car's window. "She looks beautiful" Beca looked and saw Chloe in a sundress that fit her perfectly. She couldn't agree more with her brother, Chloe was breathtaking. 

"Hey guys" Chloe said jumping next to Beca in the car. Neither of them talk. "What?" Chloe chuckled.

"Hey...amm...Zac thinks you look beautiful" Beca grinned and Zac flushed crimson red.

"Dude" He complained. "She thinks so too. She was looking at you the same way she looks at french fries" Chloe couldn't help but laughed and looked at Beca who was as red as her brother now.

"Well, thank you both I guess?" She took her phone out and typed. Not long after Beca felt her phone buzzing. She looked at Chloe and saw her biting her lip. That woman was going to kill her.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down in a booth next to the window. Beca checked her phone to see if she got any messages from Luke but nothing. She only had Chloe's message there asking her to open it even though she knew she would regret it. 

_**From Chloe:** You looking at me as if I were french fries means that you'd like to eat me? ;)_

She blushed and put her phone away. She looked at Chloe and saw her smirking at her. She knew she read it. 

"Can we order now?" Zac said smiling.

"Not yet, we are waiting for someone else" Beca said and Zac frowned. "I promise you, you'll understand everything today" Beca smiled at him and he nodded.

"Becky!" Beca looked up and saw Luke coming their way with a guy behind him. 

"Beca! You tricked me!" Zac said annoyed and Chloe put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Just wait ok?" Chloe said and Beca smiled at her.

"Please Zac, behave!" Beca warned him. She knew he could say really bad things when he was pissed off. He was her brother after all.

"Sorry we're late" He grinned but Beca stood there with her mouth wide open. 

"Jesse?" Zac said scrunching his nose.

"Zac? Beca?" Jesse asked as shocked as Beca.

"And I'm Chloe" Chloe said grinning and Luke smiled at her.

"What the...what?" Beca said and Jesse laughed.

"So...you're Becky" Jesse said still laughing. "How is that you haven't kill him for calling you that?"

"Really? That's what you're going for here?" Beca said and Zac looked from Jesse to Beca and then to Chloe who just shrugged and smiled at him.

"Why don't you guys sit down and explain everything ok?" Chloe said smiling. They did and then laughed. 

"What's going on?" Zac asked clearly confused. Beca sighed and smiled at him.

"You're going to tell him?" Luke asked and Beca nodded. "Cool"

"Look, first of all...I'm sorry. I've been lying to you" Zac frowned. "I know, I promise I'd never do that" She sighed. "But let me explain everything and then you can be mad at me ok?" He gave Beca a nod. Everyone was quiet and Zac was looking at his sister with sad eyes. "I'm not really dating Luke" He looked shocked, hurt and happy at the same time."He's gay" Zac looked at Luke who smiled and nodded.

"What?" He said.

"Yes Zac, I'm actually dating Jesse who seems to know you and Beca" He chuckled. 

"Yeah, we'll get to that later" Beca said and looked at Jesse who gave her his usual stupid grin. "I needed you to believe that I was really dating him" She took Zac's hand in hers. "I did this because..." She still didn't want him to think it was his fault or whatever. "Luke is a really nice guy and he needed my help and it seemed that dad behaved better with you and me so...we've been faking it" That didn't sound so bad. Zac was quiet. He kept looking everywhere until his eyes locked with his sister's.

"That means...you're dating Ms Beale?" A little smirk appeared on his face and Beca chuckled. She wanted to cry because he wasn't mad at her.

"She is trying to" Chloe said and winked at him.

"So...you're the teacher" Jesse said smiling. "I'm Beca's best friend and co-worker"

"Nice to meet you" She said sweetly.

"Ok, first of all...yes, Zac...I'm trying to date your amazingly beautiful teacher" Zac grinned and Chloe flushed taken aback by Beca's words. "And second...none of that" She pointed her finger to Jesse. "If you were my best friend how did you not tell me you were dating a guy?"

"To be fair...neither did you" Everyone laughed and Beca rolled her eyes. "And also, I never said _she._ You two did" He pointed to Zac and Beca. "He is the one from that date I almost missed because you were late"

"So happy you didn't" Luke said to Jesse.

"Beca...why are you telling me now?" Zac asked his sister.

"Because our façade is almost finished" She grinned. "Which means I can properly date Ms Beale" Zac looked at Chloe and grinned.

"Awesome" He said and everyone laughed.

* * *

"You have to admit this is hilarious," Jesse said to Beca. "You're dating my boyfriend"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Beca chuckled. They were at the park. Once they finished their lunch they went to the park for a walk and to get some ice cream for Zac and Chloe who gave them their best puppy eyes they could. At the end everyone wanted ice cream and Jesse and Beca offered to get them.

"She's great and really pretty," Jesse said looking at Chloe playing with Zac and Luke.

"She is" Beca smiled. "He is great too" Jesse nodded. "You should have told me you know?"

"Didn't see the point in telling you" He shrugged and Beca gave him a look. "What I mean is that I don't have to go everywhere with a T-shirt saying _Hi I'm Jesse and I'm Bi"_

"I don't care about that, you idiot. What I mean it's that if I met someone who is clearly that important, I would tell you...I mean...I did tell you about Chloe" Jesse smiled at her. "Is he? Is he worth it?" They took the ice creams and paid.

"I think so yeah..." He smiled. "I just wanted this fake dating thing to stop before telling you...you know?" Beca laughed. "We didn't even talk about it because it was too hard for me...and he kept calling you Becky and never mentioned your surname so...who could have imagined"

"Freaking nuts" They laughed together and walked to them. "But yeah..I get it" She said to Jesse and smiled. She gave Zac his ice cream. "You ok dude?" He nodded and hugged her. "I know...I love you too"

"Shit Beca.." Luke said. "It's your dad" Everyone looked and Beca froze. He got closer to them and Zac looked at Beca who smiled reassuringly.

"Beca!" He said smiling. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Chloe and frowned. "Ms Beale...how nice to see you here with my _children"_ He gave Beca a look and she knew she was busted. 

"Mr Mitchell! HI! What are you doing here?" Luke said giving him his best grin as he walked to Beca and held her by her waist.

"Oh, Luke hi, I was just on my way to meet a client" He smiled at him and Beca felt like she could vomit. She saw the proud look on his father's face looking at Luke's hand in her waist.

"Hello Mr Mitchell, we are actually on a double date" Everyone looked at Chloe shocked, but she just smiled at Beca's dad. "Beca kept talking about her friend Jesse and well" She interlocked her arm with Jesse's and Beca's dad looked at Beca who nodded smiling weirdly.

"Yeah..I..I talked to Luke about it and we thought it was a good idea" Beca cringed inside at her own words.

"That's wonderful. I should take Zac with me then so you can enjoy your time better" Beca's dad said and Zac hid behind his sister.

"Oh no, it's fine. He was actually saying how much he enjoys to spend time with me and Luke" Beca said looking at Zac who nodded faking a smile.

"Is that so?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Yes, he is like, super awesome" Zac said. "I can't wait for their wedding!" At this Beca froze.

"Well, well, you and me both son" He laughed. "I have to go or I'll be late. See you later at home" He waved and left.

"Dude! Married? You couldn't say anything else?" Beca said frustrated and Zac shrugged, chuckling.

"So now we are all part of the lie" Jesse said making a face.

"Not really, it's not like he won't know everything at the end" Luke shrugged. 

"He can't know!" Zac screamed. "He'll kill her" He hugged Beca tightly. Beca knew he had a point.

"Hey Zac, come here" Chloe said sweetly. He let go of Beca who smiled at him and walked to Chloe. "I won't let him or anyone hurt her or you" Zac looked really scared and Beca felt responsible for it. "That's a promise" She locked eyes with Chloe and gave her a thankful smile.

"None of us will" Luke said.

"What if we go to my place and watch a movie huh? We all need to relax a little" Jesse said grinning and Zac nodded smiling. All agreed except Beca who just complained the whole way.

Once in Jesse's house he let Zac choose the movie and Beca offered to make some pop-corn. 

"You're cute when you're cranky" Chloe said from the kitchen door. Beca looked at her and smiled.

"I don't like movies. I found them a waste of time" She shrugged and Chloe got closer.

"But...this is a movie...with me" Chloe gave her her best puppy eyes and Beca chuckled.

"Sure, ok" Chloe grinned. "You're the cute one here Chlo" Beca said smiling.

They sat down in two different sofas and Zac stayed on the floor. He chose his favourite movie which was one of the few Beca didn't mind watching. Chloe cuddling with her...well..that might have helped too.

* * *

"Thank you for telling me Beca" Zac said while they walked from the car to their dad's house. 

"I wanted to do it sooner but I was afraid he'd figure it out" Zac nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, you know that right?"

Zac nodded smiling as the door opened and Sheila smiled at them. "Come on Zac, go to your room" Beca wanted to punch her as bad as her father. "Thank you for bringing him Becky"

"It's Beca" With that Sheila closed the door. She swore that woman was way worse than her father. No maternal instinct whatsoever. The thing was that she hated that woman since she met her. Beca sighed and walked back to her car where Chloe was hiding in the backseat. They didn't trust Beca's dad. For what Beca knew...her father could be watching to try and catch them together. She knew he was smart but so was she.

She got onto the car and drove out of the street. "Ok, we're clear now" Beca said and gave Chloe a smile.

"Well, that felt like high school all over again" Chloe said laughing.

"I'm really sorry Chlo...if things were different...." Beca said sadly.

"But they're not...and it's ok" Chloe took Beca's hand and squeezed it.

"You're amazing" Beca said smiling and stopping the car. "We're here" Chloe looked around and frowned.

"Last time I checked....my house was not here"

"I didn't say anything about taking you to your house" Beca shrugged.

"Is this the part where you kidnap me and then kill me?" Chloe said looking at Beca.

"Funny, very funny" Beca said chuckling and Chloe laughed. "We are at the radio station where I work. I thought after today we could have some time alone" Beca said flushing.

"Adorable" Chloe said smiling at Beca. "Come on, show me" Chloe tangled her arm with Beca's and they walked inside the building. "Wow, it doesn't really look like I imagined"

"It's not a big station, just a tiny local one" Beca smiled. "But it helps to pay rent and I can play my mixes from time to time" She let Chloe inside the booth and gave her her headphones. "Let me show you what I do"

Chloe looked at Beca and saw the same eyes that she saw that night at the club. Beca loved everything that was related to music and Chloe could see it in those dark blue eyes she's gotten the habit to get lost into.

"Is this your way of saying that you had to work today but didn't want me to leave?" Chloe smirked.

"Maybe" Beca looked at Chloe and chuckled. "They look good on you"

"Thanks, but they look so much better on you" Chloe winked. "Ok, I'm ready, show me what you do"

"As we are only going to be here for a little bit, would you like to speak?"

"Sure, what do I say?" Chloe grinned excited. 

"Just repeat what I say ok?" Chloe nodded. "Evening people! This is DJ Beca speaking. I'm going to leave you with these awesome hits from the 80's, enjoy and goodnight" Chloe nodded and Beca smiled and pressed the button for Chloe to speak. She repeated every word Beca said and grinned. Beca let go of the button and chuckled. "You're a natural Ms Beale"

"Maybe you're a good teacher DJ Beca" She smirked. "Now what?" Chloe asked while Beca played with her laptop. Chloe could hear the music in her headphones.

"Now, you're listening to my mixes" Beca grinned proudly.

"And then?" Chloe said looking around.

"Well. now we leave the music playing for an hour and we order something for dinner" Beca smiled.

"Sounds like a date" Chloe said getting up and putting her headphones around Beca's neck. 

"Only if you want it to be" Chloe stood there in front of Beca looking at her lips. She nodded. There wasn't space between them. 

"I do" Beca felt Chloe's breathing in her lips. "But...first.."

Beca didn't let her finish. She closed the little space left between them and kissed her. It was even better than the first time. She put her hands in Chloe's face holding her in place while Chloe's hands found their way to Beca's waist. They kissed for what it felt like hours.

"Now we can order something" Chloe said a little out of breath.

"Yeah..." Beca said clearing her throat. "What do you want?" Chloe looked at Beca up and down and smirked while Beca went crimson red. "Pizza ok?"

"Sure Becs, pizza it's fine" Chloe said and kissed Beca's cheek. "Don't forget to order some french fries" Chloe winked and Beca rolled her eyes laughing.

* * *

3 hours and a pizza later they were both on their way to Chloe's house. They talked about everything and anything. They were falling for each other and they both knew it. But Beca didn't want to say it or go any further until she was done with Luke.

"Can I ask you something....personal?" Chloe said.

"Sure. What is it?" Beca said looking at the road.

"Ok, I know it's really none of my business but...have you...you know what? Nevermind" Beca looked at Chloe and chuckled.

"What is it Chlo?" Chloe sighed.

"It's just...have you ever think about...adopting Zac?" Beca sighed and gave Chloe a sad smile.

"Of course I have" She stopped the car in front of Chloe's house and looked at her. "But I know it's not possible"

"Why?" Chloe unfasten her seatbelt and turned to look at Beca.

"I think I've told you about me studying law?" Chloe nodded. "Well, I know I don't have the best situation at the moment to win that case" Beca shrugged and Chloe took her hand.

"Thank you for today Becs" Chloe said changing the subject.

"Thank _you_ for everything" Beca got closer to her and gave her a kiss.

"Do you wanna...come inside?" Chloe said biting her lip.

"Tempting...but I have to say no" Chloe pouted and Beca chuckled. "Because if I go inside..I can't trust myself with you" She smiled at Chloe who kept pouting. "Next time, I promise" Chloe nodded and gave Beca one last kiss.

* * *

A week pass by and Beca was happy, she was working at the radio station finishing one of her mixes when she heard someone knocking at the window's booth. She looked and saw a scared looking Jesse. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Dude! Are you ok? You look like shit" Beca said coming out of the booth.

"He knows" Beca didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be. "Beca..., your dad knows"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> I know it's been too long since I post it but here you have. Like always all mistakes are on me!  
> I hope you liked it! ^^


	4. A new life

Beca felt like she could pass out at any moment. She watched how Jesse's lips move but everything felt like she was inside a bubble. She couldn't hear properly and everything sounded with echo. How did this happen? It was just a week ago since their lunch and her father has been extra nice thinking about their wedding. Maybe that was it...he was tricking them and he knew all along.

Jesse took her by her shoulders and shook her. Beca looked at his eyes and saw pure fear.

"What...what happened?" It was then that she noticed her phone lighting up. She checked and saw several calls from Jesse, Luke, her father and...Chloe. She looked at the time and it was time to pick up Zac...and her father was doing it today. "Fuck, Jesse…come with me and explain everything" He nodded and ran after her.

"I visited Luke in his office and I don't know how...your father saw me there and he just...knew?" Beca started the car and looked at Jesse. Of course he knew. He was too clever to believe their little act at the park. She felt her phone still buzzing in her jacket.

"Why did you go there?" Beca snapped at him but then sighed. "Sorry, not mad at you"

"Don't worry...I was by the neighbourhood and I thought about buying him a coffee...just that...but Beca, I promise you...I didn't even get to see him..." Beca scoffed. Her father knew all along...he was just waiting for something…something to prove him right.

"Fucking bastard...." Jesse looked sadly at her and she looked back. "Not you...him. He knew Jess...all this time" Jesse nodded understanding. Beca drove as fast as she could and parked her car. She saw her father's car there and a shiver ran through her spine. "I need you to come inside with me...I don't know what we're going to find..."

Jesse nodded and both of them ran inside the school. Beca went straight to Chloe's class but the door was closed. She knocked and a man who Beca assumed was the headmaster opened it.

"Hi...I'm Beca...Mitchell and this is my friend Jesse..." He nodded and opened the door a little bit more for both of them.

"Beca..." Chloe said. Beca looked at her and saw she had been crying. She looked around but didn't see Zac or her father.

"Ms Mitchell, we've been trying to reach you" He said. "I'm Mr Harper and I'm the headmaster of this school" Beca nodded. She felt her hands shaking.

"I'm sorry...I was working...what happened? Is Zac ok?" She wanted to know how Chloe was too...but she wasn't sure about the policy with teachers dating someone from their student's family.

"Zac is...mostly ok" He said to her.

"What do you mean mostly ok? What happened!? Where is he?" She raised her voice.

"Ms Mitchell I need you to remain calm. I'll explain everything but

I need you to stay calm" Beca breathed and nodded. "Ok...your father came to the school and he wanted to take Zac before classes were finished. The school has a policy where it says that you need to bring a sign paper at least 24 hours before to do something like that." Beca looked at Chloe and then back to Mr Harper. "He got angry and yelled while he grabbed Ms Beale by her arm with too much strength in front of the other students" Beca looked back at Chloe with shock on her face. Chloe shook her head. She knew she didn't want her to worry about her right now. "In that moment, your brother got up and tried to push him away" Oh no... "Your father...he hit him with his hand..." Beca was closing her fist to remain calm. "Zachary is fine, he is here at the school, but I wanted to talk to you first because we had to call the police and after talking with Zac...we also called social services" Beca froze. She knew what that meant...She closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from crying.

"Where's my father now?" Beca asked with her eyes closed.

"The police took him..." Chloe said this and Beca looked up.

"Ms Beale...I think it's better if you don't speak with Ms Mitchell for now...." Beca looked between them and Chloe looked down.

"She is suing your father Becs" Jesse said when no one spoke. She nodded.

"Can I see Zac?" Mr Harper nodded.

"Follow me" She did and asked Jesse to stay with Chloe. She knew what was going to happen...she's seen it before. Hell...she studied it. Mr Harper took her to his office and there it was a woman speaking with Zac.

"Zac" Beca said and she broke. She saw him looking at her and saw the cut in his eyebrow. He got up as fast as he could and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Zac, I'm so sorry" She hugged him tightly and let the tears fall down her face. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"It's not your fault Beca" She looked at the woman again. "This is Jessica, and she is really nice"

"I see, hi, I'm Beca" Beca said letting go of Zac but holding his hand.

"Hi Beca, Zac's told me a lot about you" She smiled. She didn't look like a bad person. Beca knew she probably wasn't but she was there to take Zac away.

"Ms Mitchell...why don't I take Zachary with Chloe and your friend?" Beca didn't want to let go of him...she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but she also knew she didn't want him to be there for the conversation they were about to have.

"Sure, go with Ms Beale and ask her if she can clean that awful cut you have there ok?" He seemed to feel the same way as Beca, he didn't want to leave. "Come on dude, I heard you were a hero back there" She gave him a smile and he returned it and nodded. "I'll see you in a bit ok?"

"Promise?" Beca gulped.

"Promise" Mr Harper took Zac with him and left them alone. "Ok...I know the deal. I'm a lawyer, sort of, so...What's gonna happening now?"

"Well, I've been talking to Zac and he is an incredible boy" Beca nodded. "He told me everything...everything" Beca wasn't sure how much of that everything she knew herself. "He agreed to talk to me with one condition...he wants to live with you"

"And I would love that but we both know that it's not possible. I guess you asked him about my situation, where I live, work, etc." Jessica nodded.

"Yes, I did. And yes, you're right Beca. They wouldn't let you have a kid on your own. But he cannot go back to that house" Beca agreed. "He's been mistreated in that house...mentally and now physically...for both of his parents"

"What do we know about her? Where is she?" Jessica nodded.

"A friend gave me a call from the police station and told me she was there with him and she is trying to get him free" Beca nodded. "The thing is...you know as well as myself how the situation is going to be from now on...my question is...will you do something about it?" Beca looked at Jessica, she was giving her an opening and she was telling her that she would help her to get Zac. Beca knew what it meant. She'd have to forget about her dream. She'd have to get a job that pays enough to buy a house and take care of Zac. But that was it. Zac was far more important than anything else.

"I will" Beca nodded and Jessica smiled.

"Good, because I don't want to break the promise I made to that little boy" Beca smiled.

"He is very charming" Jessica chuckled and nodded.

"He can stay with you but you'll need to stay somewhere else, not your house or your father will try to reach you" Beca nodded.

"I know where we can go" Jessica nodded. A thought came to Beca's mind and scared the crap out of her. "Wait...what about Chloe? I mean, Ms Beale"

"You can call her Chloe with me, remember, Zac told me everything" Beca nodded. "She'll need to stay somewhere else too. With someone like your father...it's better to be safe than sorry"

"Does he...mmm Mr Harper knows?" Jessica shook her head.

"No he doesn't, but he should...She is suing your father and if what Zac told me about you two is true...it would be best if you're together" Jessica arched her eyebrow at Beca who nodded.

"Ok, sure yeah" Beca sighed a little bit relieved.

"Beca, you need to change things in your life fast...your father owns an important company and he'll move everything in his power to get Zac back" Beca scoffed.

"Why would he? I mean, he doesn't even want him there" Beca rolled her eyes. "Look...he is a fucking bastard...but he wasn't always like that...he...he loved us...but...it seems that at some point…he just didn't care anymore...and today,...I made this happened"

"Beca, what happened today...it wasn't your fault ok?" Jessica got closer to Beca. "Look...for what Zac's told me...your father and his wife are alcoholics...and what happened today, he did that. Not you."

Beca nodded, she understood that. She knew her father drank but...she never thought he was an alcoholic...Zac kept things from her because he wanted to protect her as well as she protects him.

"Ok...Can I take Zac now?" Jessica nodded

"I just need you to sign a few papers and then I need you to give me your phone and the address where I'll be able to find you" Beca nodded. "I'm on your team Beca" Beca smiled at her.

"Thank you, really" Jessica smiled and gave Beca all the paperwork.

* * *

Beca opened Chloe's classroom door again and there they were. Jesse was on the phone and Chloe and Zac drawing together. They looked up and saw Beca standing there at the door.

"Hey" Chloe said.

"Hey...can I talk to you?" Chloe and Beca looked at Zac who nodded. Chloe walked outside the class and Beca closed the door.

"Before you say anything...I'm so so sorry Beca...I..." Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and Chloe stopped talking.

"Chlo, you don't need to say sorry...at all. I should be the one saying sorry...he..." Beca took a deep breath. "He hurt you both" She looked down. "I'm sorry Chlo..."

Chloe hugged her tightly. "No, it's not your fault"

"Well, let's say that for now...but…I do need to talk to you" Chloe nodded.

"Are we over?" Chloe asked sadly. "I'll understand..."

"No…unless you want to..." Beca frowned and Chloe shook her head. "Ok...what I wanted to say is that...you'll have to tell Mr Harper about us...and.."

"I already did" She interrupted her. "I thought he'd figure it out one way or another so..."

"Oh...ok, what did he say?" Chloe shrugged.

"Not much...he said that you're not a parent so...it didn't say anything about that in the school's rules" Chloe chuckled. "Stacie made a point about something like that" Beca gave her a small smile. “He said that if that was the case…I could talk to you about what happened” Beca nodded.

"Well, then...there's another thing" Chloe nodded. "I...I need you to come live with me and Zac for a while" Chloe stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"What?" Beca sighed.

"Look...I'm not asking you to move in with me ok? We're not there yet...but because of what happened...it would be safer for all of us..." Chloe understood and nodded.

"Ok, sure...but...you don't have much place in your house right? I mean, you have a roomie...wouldn't it be best for you to come to mine?" Beca sighed again.

"That's the thing...none of those places are safe right now...so...we are going to my mom's until I can find a good place for Zac and myself" Chloe nodded but she wasn't so sure about it.

"Ok Becs...but...what do you mean?" Beca smiled.

"I'll explain everything to you later ok? Now we better get going, he needs food and rest after today" Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Sure, do you want me to follow you in my car?" Beca shook her head.

"We're leaving your car in your house and taking only mine" Beca felt frustrated. "I really am sorry because all of this Chlo..."

"It's ok Becs...I'll be with you" Beca smiled and hugged her. Chloe pulled back and touched her arm. "Sorry...it...it hurts"

"I'll take a look at that at my mom’s" Beca said and opened the door. "Jesse? You ok?" He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I was checking with Luke...he is fine but he said there's a lot of mmm police at the company" Beca nodded.

"That's good." She smiled at him. "Do you want me to leave you somewhere? We have to get going"

"No don't worry, I told him to pick me up here" He smiled. "We are going to his place for a couple of weeks until everything calms down" Beca nodded.

"Be careful when you go to the station" He nodded. "And thank you Jess" He hugged her.

"No problem" They all went outside the school and waited for Luke to pick up Jesse before getting into Beca's car.

"Where are we going?" Zac asked from the back seat.

"Mama Alice's house" Beca said and saw him smiling a bit. He was tired. "Get some rest and I'll wake you up when we get there"

* * *

They arrived at Alice’s house and she was waiting for them at the door. Beca called her on the way and explained everything she could. Zac was passed out the whole time while Chloe and Beca stayed quiet. They both wanted to talk, but Beca didn’t want it to be in front of Zac and even if he was asleep…She wasn’t going to risk it.

“Beca…how is he? How are you?” Alice said once Beca got out of the car. “Oh Chloe dear, are you ok?”

“We’re fine mom, he needs to eat something though” Alice hugged her daughter and Beca wanted to cry but she couldn’t. She needed to keep it together for a little longer.

“All of you need to eat, come on, let’s go inside” Beca nodded. “Chloe come with me”

Beca nodded to Chloe who followed Alice inside the house and Beca open the car’s door and woke Zac. “Hey dude, we are here” Zac woke up startled. “Hey it’s me, you’re ok” He looked at Beca and hugged her. Beca knew this was going to be a long recovery. She’d need to talk to him about those things he hasn’t told her. She needed to know.

“It’s Mama Alice here?” He said and got out of the car.

“Yeah, she is inside with Chloe” Beca smiled and took their things. She made a quick stop by her house and took some clothes for her. She thought about going to her father’s house and take Zac’s clothes but she didn’t want to run into Sheila…so she decide to buy him something. She also thought about another idea that he wasn’t going to like.

They walked inside the house and Alice closed the door with her key. “Zac, come here” She hugged him and looked at the cut in his eyebrow. “Why don’t you go and take a shower while we order some dinner?” He nodded. “Let me know when you’re finished and I’ll clean that cut again.

“Do I wear the same thing?” Beca shook her head.

“I’ll give you one of my old PJs” Zac looked at her. “What?”

“Why do I have to wear your PJs?” He complained.

“Because you don’t have anything else in here and you don’t want to be naked around Chloe here, right?” Beca smirked at him and he sighed.

“Fine! But…not flowers” They all chuckled and Beca nodded. He left to the bathroom and Beca got him one of her old PJs. Lucky for him, she had an old Jurassic park PJ that could fit him. She went back outside and saw Alice looking at Chloe’s arm.

“How is it?” Beca asked getting closer.

“It will hurt for a while but it’s mostly a bruise” Alice said. “I can’t believe this…what happened?”

Beca and Chloe explained everything to her as fast as they could before Zac came out. Beca looked at Chloe when she spoke about what happened in the class. She couldn’t believe she let something like this happen.

“And what are you going to do Beca?” Alice asked.

“Well, Jessica gave me the option of adopting him…but, I’ll need to make some changes in my life for it to happen” Chloe looked at Beca…they haven’t got time to talk about it.

“What’s the other option?” Chloe asked and Beca looked at the corridor to check that Zac was still in the bathroom. 

“The other option is…that I keep him until they find another family for him…” Beca looked down. “I can’t let them take him away” Alice nodded.

“I’ll help with everything” Beca smiled at her mom and Chloe put her hand in Beca’s back.

“Me too” Beca smiled at Chloe and Alice looked at them smiling.

“Well, look at you all handsome” Alice said looking at Zac who was looking at his PJ.

“Wait, that was yours?” Chloe asked smiling and Beca nodded.

“Oh yeah, she was obsessed with dinosaurs when she was a child” Alice said chuckling and Chloe and Zac laughed.

“What? I still like them” Beca rolled her eyes.

“You get cuter by the second” Chloe said and Beca flushed.

“Ew…” Zac said laughing.

“Come on Zac, let’s give the lovebirds a little bit of space and you can help me make dinner” Alice said and got up and Zac followed her.

“You shouldn’t say things like that in front of my mom…” Beca said embarrassed and Chloe shrugged. “You’re so weird” Beca laughed lightly.

“How are you?” Chloe asked sitting next to Beca and holding her hand.

“I…don’t know?” Beca sighed. “It’s like…it didn’t happen? But then I see your arm or his head and I know it did…and ugh” Chloe put her arm around Beca. “It’s just so messed up you know?” Chloe nodded.

“Are you really going to adopt him?” Chloe asked her.

“I don’t have any other option” Beca sighed. “I thought about my mom…but she is not that young and she can’t do it…” Beca let herself fall into Chloe’s arms.

“I don’t know Becs…maybe you should talk with Luke?” Chloe said. “Who knows maybe he can come up with something to help you?” Beca nodded.

“Yeah, it’s not about idea” Beca smiled. “Thanks Chlo” Chloe kissed her cheek. “I have to look for a new job…probably lawyer…it would give me points”

“I really do not see you as a lawyer” Chloe frowned. “It’s...fake”

“That’s because it is fake” Beca looked at Chloe. “Are you sure you’re up for everything?” Chloe looked at Beca’s eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if I win…If I adopt him…then that’s it. I’ll have to take care of him full time and…” Chloe kissed her sweetly.

“Even if you adopt a million kids, I’ll be here” Beca smiled at Chloe

“Chlo…I’m serious here” Chloe returned her smile.

“So am I. Look, we’ve waited so long to be together properly and now we can. I you’re your brother. He is a sweet, smart and funny boy who doesn’t matter if it’s your brother or your…son-brother?” Beca chuckled. “The point is, I want the whole package”

“You’re…something else” Beca gave her a kiss and Chloe smiled.

“I guess I am” Chloe winked at her and got up. “Come on! Let’s help out your mom”

Beca nodded and followed Chloe to the kitchen. She looked to them and saw the smile on Zac’s face. The way Alice looked at Chloe… and for a second Beca thought they could do it. She could adopt Zac, she could be with Chloe and they could be happy…but then Beca’s phone buzzed.

**_From Dad:_ ** _I want my son back and I will do everything to get him back from you._

Like I said…it was only for a second…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for your kudos and comments! :)  
> Hope you liked this one! ^^
> 
> Like always all mistakes are on me.


	5. Chances

Beca heard a noise outside the house and got up. Everyone was sleeping. Chloe was in the guest room, Zac in her old room and she took the couch. She knew she wasn't going to sleep much. She checked the time and saw that it was 5 am. She looked out and saw her father's car. He knew they were in there. She put her jacket on and got out the door. He was waiting for her. He was next to his car smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing here?" Beca told him from the door.

"You know as well as me, that you won't be able to take him away from me" He shrugged. "You also know that if I try something right now, I'd make it easier for you" He smiled at her. Beca felt a shiver up her spine. "I just wanted to let you know that I know where you're hiding...and I also know where your.... _sin_...works" Beca gritted her teeth.

"You're not laying your hand on them, on any of them" She growled. "I swear, you'll have to kill me first if you want to hurt them" Beca's dad chuckled.

"Always so dramatic...you're forgetting who you're dealing with..." He tried to get closer to her but Beca lifted her hand.

"Don't you dare to take a step closer or I'll call the cops" Beca warned him and he stopped.

"Fair enough...I'll leave now...but remember, he is _my son_ " He pointed to her.

"Then you should have treated him like a son" Beca crossed her arms. "You should leave now" He nodded and turned around. "And dad..." He looked back at her. "Don't fucking show up here again" He chuckled again and got inside his car.

Beca waited until she saw him far away and got back inside the house. She couldn't believe him. He was testing her and he probably got what he came for. But she didn't care. She was going to fight for Zac.

* * *

"Beca, we've talked about this. Even if you get everything they're asking for...we can't be sure they'll give him to you" Jessica said. Beca and Chloe were in Jessica's office. A month passed quickly. Beca found a job as Aubrey's company lawyer and she was almost finished with the paperwork for a house she found near her mother's.

"Then what?" Beca asked frustrated. They were still living at Beca's mom house and everyday was a little harder. Beca drove Chloe and Zac to the school everytime and then picked them up. She got to work and then came back home.

"Maybe...you'd get more chances if you were married..." Beca froze. She didn't want to look at Chloe. She was already too tangled in this mess.

"Then we'll get married" Chloe said like it was nothing. Beca looked at her and saw her smiling at her. "I mean, you could try and ask me nicely though but we could do that" She grinned.

"It would help a lot Beca" Jessica added. Beca didn't know what to say.

"Wait...what?" She looked at Chloe and then to Jessica. "Could you give us a minute?" Jessica nodded and left the office. "Chlo...what the hell?"

"Beca..." She sighed.

"Chlo...you're saying big stuff here. You're talking about marriage" Chloe nodded.

"I know Beca" Beca was about to talk but Chloe stopped her. "Look, I...we..have something special here" She pointed to both of them. "I know that and I'm sure you know it too" Beca smiled and nodded. "Then it doesn't really matter when do we do this, now or in 2 years" Beca chuckled.

"Chlo..we haven't even said the L word and you want us to get married?" Chloe shrugged.

"You said so yourself, we haven't said it but it doesn't mean we don't feel it" Chloe smiled. "We are just with our minds in what's happening now" Beca nodded. "That or that we are both chickens" At that Beca laughed. She was right. Not about the wedding, that was a little rush for them, but she was right about their feelings. "Let's just think about it ok?" Beca smiled and nodded.

"Sure" She gave her a little kiss and called Jessica back inside.

* * *

"Are you for real right now?" Luke asked her. Beca nodded chuckling.

"Yes I am..." She shrugged. "We are actually thinking about it now" Beca was sitting in Luke's new office. He made his own company and after what happened with Beca's dad, he stole some of his best lawyers. 

"What did Jessica say?" Beca hired Luke as her lawyer for her case. She'd need someone as strong as he is.

"She was all in with that" Beca sighed. "I know that if we do get married my chances of getting Zac's guardianship will grow like what?"

"More than 50%" Luke nodded. "Did Chloe file the sue report?" Beca nodded. "Ok, good. He is trying to speed things up for what I've heard"

"Of course he is, he knows my situation. What he doesn't know is that I've got a house and a job" Beca crossed her arms.

"And a wife" Luke smirked and Beca rolled her eyes. "Look, I thought we were screwed but I think we have a chance here Beca" He smiled at him.

"So...I should marry Chloe" Luke smiled.

"It would help a lot but...don't do it if it's not what you want" Beca nodded.

"It's not...that I don't want to because trust me...since I lay eyes on that woman...I didn't want to look at anyone else" Luke smiled sweetly at her. "It's just..." She sighed. "I don't want her to do it because of this"

"Have you talked to her?" Beca nodded. "And what does she say?"

"She said that we are right for each other and that it doesn't matter when we do this" Luke nodded.

"What about Jesse?" He chuckled and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Please...once I said the word marry he was screaming" Beca chuckled. "He is a sap, but you know that already" He nodded laughing.

"I think...it's a crazy idea...but maybe Chloe is right...maybe it doesn't matter if it's now or in the future" He shrugged.

"How long do you think we have until the trial?" Beca needed to make up her mind.

"Not long Beca...but I'll tell you as soon as I know" Beca nodded.

* * *

"So...that means you want to get married?" Chloe asked smiling at Beca. They were in Alice's guest room where Chloe's been sleeping.

"I...I think so yeah" Beca felt nervous. "I mean, if it's really what you want..."

"Beca, I told you. Now or 2 years from now. Doesn't matter. I want to be with you and I'm sure of that...are you?" Beca looked at Chloe's eyes and she saw pure honesty.

"I want to be with you too" Beca smiled at Chloe and Chloe gave her a kiss. "We are really doing this" Chloe chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, we are" She grinned and kissed Beca again. The kiss went from nice and sweet to passionate and anxious in seconds. They were fully making out in the bed but Chloe stopped.

"We..." She was out of breath. "We should stop" Beca kissed her again.

"Why?" Chloe moaned into the kiss and pulled back again.

"Because we...are..." Beca trailed kisses down Chloe's neck. "Fuck..." She sat up and looked down at a puzzled Beca. "We are at your mom's house"

"So? Zac and her are out shopping and..." She got up and tried to kiss Chloe again.

"Yeah...but I don't want our first time to be here..." Beca groaned.

"Chlo...we've waited for so long...we have a nice bed here and time and no company..." Beca pouted. "If we keep waiting we're going to have our first time at our wedding" Beca rolled her eyes and then looked at Chloe who was grinning at her. "What..?"

"That would be so sweet..." Chloe said smiling.

"Chlo...I was kidding..." Chloe bit her lip.

"Come on...we are getting married soon anyway" Chloe gave Beca her puppy eyes.

"Are you seriously asking me to wait...until our wedding night?" Chloe nodded and Beca sighed laughing. "Ok...I'm already regretting this but ok"

"Thank you Beca" Chloe said grinning and jumped into Beca's arms.

"No more making out in bed" Beca warned her and Chloe chuckled.

They heard the door outside and came out of the room. "See? We did the right thing" Chloe whispered and Beca chuckled.

"Beca why don't you come and help me out with the grocery bags?" Alice asked her daughter from the door. "Zac you go inside with Chloe"

Zac came inside the house and hugged Chloe. He looked up at her and grinned. "What?" Chloe asked.

"Mama Alice knows about the wedding" He smirked. "We ran into Jesse" Chloe didn't know what to say...she tried to look outside but she couldn't see Beca or Alice. "They're inside the car talking" He shrugged.

"How did Mama Alice take it?" Zac looked at her while he took his drawing notebook.

"Not as happy as me" He grinned. "Will you help me out with this?" Chloe smiled at him and nodded.

After what happened with his father he didn't want to do much of anything. He'd help Alice in the kitchen and watch TV but thanks to Beca he started to draw again and Chloe was happy for it. He was really talented.

"Chloe...a word?" Alice said entering the house and walking to the kitchen followed by a very annoyed Beca. "sorry" she mouthed.

Chloe followed them to the kitchen and looked at Alice.

"I called your mother Chloe" Alice said and Beca looked at Chloe. She didn't seem bothered by it. "She told me you already spoke with her about the possibility of you two getting married and adopting Zac" Chloe nodded.

"I wanted her to know how things were here. I wasn't going to lie to her" Alice nodded and Beca kept looking from Chloe to her mother.

"Then...if Chloe is this sweet to talk to her mother about your wedding how is it that I have to hear it from Jesse at the supermarket" Alice raised her voice but pointed to Beca.

"Mom...we...we weren't sure about it until today" Beca and Chloe looked at each other and smiled.

"So...it's true then?" Alice smiled. "My baby is getting married" She hugged them both and teared up.

"Mom...you don't have to cry" Beca sighed and Chloe chuckled.

"Oh shush, I thought you'd never marry" Beca frowned and Chloe laughed. "So, when? Do you have a date?"

"Not yet...but soon, very soon" Beca said looking at Chloe.

"Why the rush?" Alice looked at them and then something clicked. "Wait...are you getting married because of the situation with Zac?" Beca sighed.

"Yes and no" Chloe said. "We know what we want and also it will help with that"

"Beca...Are you sure about this?" Beca looked to her mom and then to Chloe.

"Yes mom, I'm completely sure about this. I love this woman and I want to be with her" Beca made sure to keep looking at Chloe's eyes the whole time. Chloe was grinning at her.

"Ok then, I'll help you with everything I can" Alice smiled at them and got up. "Just so you know...he was more excited than me"

"Of course he is, he tried to set us up since day one" Beca chuckled.

"He did" Chloe added and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry this one is shorter and not much happened but I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can.
> 
> All mistakes are on me.
> 
> xx


	6. This is it

"How on Earth am I supposed to arrange a bachelorette party with no time at all?" Stacie said annoyed. She arrived a day after setting a day for the wedding. Which would be in a week. Beca didn't want her father to know about it, so they were trying their best to keep it down. 

Beca was looking at Chloe who was smiling apologetically to Stacie. She couldn't believe she was going to marry her. The whole thing was nuts.

"Oh come on Stace...don't be like that. We don't want a bachelorette party anyway" Beca couldn't help but chuckled at Stacie's shocked face. They were in Beca's new house which was mostly empty.

"There's no way my best friend is getting married without a proper party before" She pointed to Chloe.

"Stacie, we really do appreciate it but the situation..." Chloe said and looked at Beca who gave her a sad smile. Beca wanted to give Chloe everything...and she wasn't going to because the truth was...they were getting married so they could adopt Zac...Everything was messed up and Beca knew it.

"Beca Mitchell...you owe me a party" Stacie said pointing a finger at her. Beca chuckled and nodded.

"I promise you and Bree can make us a huge party after everything it's over" Chloe grinned at her and looked at her friend. 

"Where is she? Is she coming here?" Stacie asked. 

"Oh...no she is not. Not today anyway" Beca said smiling. "Didn't she tell you? I thought you were friends or something like that?" 

"Something like that" Stacie chuckled and Chloe looked at her. Beca felt the change in Stacie's behaviour. 

"Hey, are you guys hungry? Why don't I go pick up Zac and some food huh?" Beca offered. She knew Chloe wanted to talk to her friend. She owed so much to her that giving her some time alone with her best friend was not a big deal at all.

"That would be awesome Becs, thank you" Chloe smiled at Beca sweetly. 

"Alright then, I'll come back in an hour or so" Beca picked up her things and left but not before giving Chloe a sweet peck on her lips.

* * *

"Are you staying there tonight?" Alice asked her daughter. Beca arrived 20 minutes ago to her mother's house. She was waiting for Zac to finish one of his drawings. That would buy Chloe and Stacie some time to talk. 

"I don't know. We might" Beca shrugged. "Maybe I'll come back here with Zac and let them have the night for them" Alice smiled to Beca and chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, you're sweet" Beca flushed at her mother's comment. She never knew what to do when people said good things about her. She felt weird.

"Mom...am I doing the right thing?" She asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean honey?" Alice put her hand in her daughter's shoulder. "Are you talking about Zac?" Beca sighed.

"I'm...I'm talking about everything" She said bringing her hands to her face. "What if it was best for Zac to have a functional family?" Alice gave her daughter a weak smile. "What if after the wedding Chloe hates me because of it? or what if we do all of this and then he wins?"

"Beca...I need you to breathe ok? Can you do that for me?" Beca tried to keep her breathing under control. "Good. Now...I understand what you're saying but...you're his family Beca" Beca looked up to her mother's eyes. "I asked Luke about the possibility of adopting him myself so you didn't have all that pressure..." 

"What?" Alice nodded.

"Sadly it would be even harder for me...but the thing is...he loves you and you love him" Beca nodded. "Even if he goes to a nice family...he'll always look for you because he needs you Beca" Beca sighed. "And for Chloe...I thought you were crazy...hell, I think you are crazy" Beca chuckled. "But from the first time I met her...I saw the way you two look at each other...It's the way you read in books or watch in cheesy movies on Sunday" Alice chuckled. "You two are meant to be together, and after this month here with you..." Alice took her daughter's hands in hers. "You are already a very functional family of three" Beca felt the tears running down her face. 

"Thank you mom" Alice hugged her daughter. 

"Oh shush" They chuckled. "Go and check on Zac or you'll stay here for dinner"

Beca went to her old room and saw him there with his tongue out and completely focused on what he was doing. He was a lot like her and she liked that. 

"Hey dude! you ready to go?" Zac looked up and smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, almost ready, look" He showed Beca his drawing and Beca was speechless. She knew Chloe helped him a lot with his technique but this was incredible. "Do you like it?" Beca could only nod and smile. He drew one of the pictures they took last week. They went out to the fun center and Chloe snapped a picture of the three of them smiling in the noria. 

"You're..." Beca started saying.

"Handsome?" He smirked and Beca chuckled.

"Well, that too" She winked. "Let's go"

* * *

"Stace...talk to me" Chloe said after Beca left. Stacie sighed and smiled.

"There's not much to tell Chloe" Chloe gave her a look and she chuckled. "Ok…Aubrey and I met in high school" 

"That's impossible. I knew everyone" Chloe said trying to remember the blonde woman.

"She wasn't in our high school...." Stacie sighed. "Remember that I usually left after cheerleading practise?" Chloe nodded. 

"You always said you went to your house to study..." Chloe frowned.

"I wasn't...I was with Aubrey" Chloe opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "She was...my first everything" 

"What do you mean? I thought...." Stacie shook her head. 

"I lied...sorry" Chloe frowned again.

"Why? I mean, I was your best friend. I am your best friend, why didn't you tell me?" Chloe felt a little hurt.

"Because I couldn't...she...she didn't want anyone to know..." Stacie looked down. "I fell completely in love with her and then she..." Stacie sighed and smiled. "I discovered she was also dating her now husband at the same time" 

"Stace..." Chloe hugged her friend.

"It's ok...I think I'll always love her you know?" Chloe nodded. 

"What happened when you found out?" Chloe didn't want to pry but she thought if that woman was going to be part of her life she should know what kind of person she is. 

"As in love as I was...I confronted her." Chloe nodded. "She cried a lot...She loved me but her father...he threatened her to send her away if she didn't finish us.." Chloe nodded. " She wanted to be with me...but...her father had a life made already for her" 

"But...what about now?" Stacie frowned. "I mean, you're both grown ups now right? And it's totes obvious that you still have feelings for her" Chloe smiled. 

"Chloe...she is married. She's been for years now" She shrugged. "Maybe in another life" Stacie smiled sadly. "I'm happy that she is...happy" 

"Thank you for telling me...god...how didn't I notice?" Chloe felt like the worst best friend ever. Stacie was in serious pain and she didn't notice...not even one bit.

"That's not your fault...I'm a good actress" Stacie chuckled but Chloe frowned. "Don't you remember that time I didn't want to come over to your house?" Chloe nodded. "It was best for me not to stay with you...or I'd have told you everything"

"I wish you had..." Chloe said sadly.

"Well, now you know...and no more about me...are you sure about this wedding?"

"Completely ready" Chloe smiled. 

"But..." Chloe raised her hand.

"No buts. I want to be with Beca and that's it" She kept smiling.

"Chloe...you're going to be a wife and a mother in a week" Stacie frowned. "I think it's a little big of a deal..."

"I won't be a mother...Zac is not going to be our son. He is her brother but we'll take care of him" She shrugged.

"So...like a mother you mean?" Stacie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Look, I only think it's a little crazy. What about your parents?" Chloe shrugged.

"They know the whole story. They know I'm getting married and that we're adopting Zac. They're ok with it" Chloe said smiling.

"Are they coming to the wedding?" Chloe nodded. "Ok...then I'll need to behave" Chloe chuckled. "Let's watch something until they arrive"

* * *

Beca was driving to her new place with Zac and a huge Mcdonal's bag for all of them. She felt good after her talk with her mother. She wanted it to work out.

"Beca...can I ask you something?" Beca looked at her brother and then to the road again. 

"Sure, what is it?" She smiled at him.

"Do you think they'll get me back?" Beca gulped. "Because I really don't want to go with them"

"I'm doing my best" He smiled at her. "I won't stop fighting until I have a paper saying that I have your custody" She smiled at him.

"Thank you" He looked back out the window.

They haven't really talked about it. Everytime Beca would try and talk to him he would close off and change the subject. She knew this was really hard for him but she meant it. She would fight their father until he is with her forever. 

They arrived and Zac opened the door for Beca who was carrying the bag. "We're here" He screamed.

"Hey! Thank god! We're starving" Chloe grinned. "Hey little man" He smiled at Chloe and hugged her. Stacie looked at the interaction. "Go wash your hands and let's eat" She winked and he did as he was told. 

Chloe helped Beca with everything and they put a tablecloth on the floor like in a picnic. Zac came back and helped them out. Stacie was completely focused on the three of them. They behaved like a family. She saw the way Chloe smiled at Zac and how Beca's eyes never left Chloe's. Maybe her friend wasn't being crazy at all. Maybe Chloe was doing the most normal thing in the world. She smiled and got up to help. She was happy her friend found what she’s always looked for. A family.

* * *

They had everything ready for their wedding. Beca couldn't believe she was getting married tomorrow. She looked around her house and saw everything ready for the ceremony. They decided to have it at her new place as her father didn't know where it was. It would be a small and intimate ceremony with some of Chloe's family and fewer people from Beca's side. 

She was terrified. Not because of the wedding but because she knew that in no time she'll get the call...the call from Luke saying when they need to be on court. According to Jessica, she was ready, she got everything they needed of her. She got a real chance of winning. The only problem was...her father. He was someone important and he knew people...people who could take all of Beca's work and turn it to shit. That's what terrified her the most. Losing Zac...She didn't want to think of that. She got one thing clear. If the tables turned in a way where they wouldn't let her adopt Zac, she would do everything in her power to get him with another family and not with them. 

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked walking next to her. Beca looked and saw that sweet smile Chloe only had for them. 

"Yeah, just overthinking" Beca chuckled and shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it?" Beca shook her head and Chloe nodded. "Well, then I'll best get going"

"Where are you going?" Beca frowned.

"Beca...you cannot see me before the wedding duh" Chloe gave Beca a kiss and smiled.

"So...we are doing the whole thing?" Chloe nodded and Beca chuckled again. "Ok...then you stay here and I'll go to my mom's" 

"It's ok Beca..." Beca raised her hand. "Alright...then I'll ask Stace to come and stay with me tonight"

"When is your family coming?" Beca asked taking some of her stuff. 

"Tomorrow morning" Chloe grinned. "They're going to love you"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that...parents don't really like me" Beca frowned. "And...now that they're meeting me at our wedding..."

"Don't be silly" Chloe chuckled. "They'll be fine with it and my brother is a lot like you so..."

"Ok?" Beca chuckled. "Well, I better get going before I break my promise and I take advantage of having you here all alone" Beca wiggled her eyebrows and Chloe laughed.

"Go, out of the house" They laughed.

"Come on, don't I get a kiss?" Beca pouted and Chloe gave in. "That better, I'll see you at the wedding?"

"I'll see you there Becs" Chloe grinned and said goodbye. 

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Zac asked his sister. They were in Beca's old bedroom playing video games. 

"Not really?" Beca smiled. "Are you? You're my best man" He grinned and shook his head.

"I'm excited" Beca smiled. Her phone rang. "Gotta take this, I'll be back"She left the room and went to the living room to talk.

"Luke?" She felt her heartbeat in her chest.

_"It's time Beca..."_ Beca nodded to herself. Her mom who was in the kitchen came to sit next to her. 

"When?" Beca was shaking. 

_"Tomorrow..."_ Beca couldn't breathe...this was not supposed to happen _..."We tried to but one more day but...we couldn't. I'm sorry"_

"That's..ok, thank you Luke. I'll see you tomorrow" Beca knew she was crying "What time?"

_"At 12.00pm. See you tomorrow Beca"_ With that he hung up. 

"What happened?" Alice took her daughter's hands in hers.

"We need to be at court tomorrow at 12" Beca couldn't believe her luck...what was she going to do now? Their best bet was their marriage...

"What if...we move the wedding?" Beca looked at her mother and frowned. "What time are Chloe's parents arriving?" 

"Early in the morning I think?" Beca nodded. "Yeah, she said she'll pick them up around 8am or so?"

"Ok...for the wedding we only need an hour tops, we get you and Chloe married before court and then we go there" Alice nodded. It didn't sound like a bad plan. 

"But what about the catering at my house and everything?" Beca frowned.

"People can stay there and we can tell them you and Chloe are taking pictures and that it's going to take a while" Beca hugged her mother. "We can do this Beca...I told you I'll help you with everything"

"Thank you mom" She smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a mother like her. She was thankful for her. "I better start calling everyone and get things ready"

Alice nodded and got up. "I'll talk to Zac" Beca thanked her and called Chloe.

_"Hey! You miss me already?"_ Beca couldn't help but smile. Chloe's voice was all she needed to relax.

"Hey, I do actually...but...we have a problem" Beca sighed.

_"What? What happened? Is Zac ok? Are you ok?"_ Chloe said scared.

"We are ok. Luke called...we have to be in court tomorrow at 12pm" She really couldn't believe her luck. 

_"Oh Becs...what are we doing?"_

"Well, your family will be here early right?"

_"Yeah, I'll pick them up with Stace at 8am tomorrow"_

"Ok, then we're getting married at 10.30 the latest" Beca waited.

_"That's...wow...yeah! It's a great idea"_ Beca sighed relieved. 

"We'll go straight to court from the wedding" Beca nodded to herself.

_"It's going to be ok Becs, I promise you"_ Beca smiled.

"Thanks Chlo..." She looked to see if her mother was around and didn't see her. "I love you"

_"And I love you..."_ They've been saying it since that day in Alice kitchen when Beca told her mother how she felt about Chloe. _"Try to sleep"_

"You too, goodnight"

_"Nighty night..."_

Beca raised her hands to her face and sighed. Tomorrow was it. Tomorrow would change everything for them. For better or worse...this was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Sorry this is not much. I promise you the next one would be better!
> 
> P.S. All mistakes are on me :)
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it for now :) Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.  
> I'll try my best to post as soon as I can the second chapter.  
> xx


End file.
